Lies
by RedSithinLUV
Summary: Someones been lieing, about the death of Lucy. Who killed her and why. Someone in the guild knows and is keeping from a certain flame headed boy. but What happens when Lucy comes back as the god of Magic. When she also doesnt know the truth.
1. Introdution!

Chapter 1

She is crying, he can hear her. Sobbing, not joyful sobs. Heartrenching painfully salty tears burning her cheeks with every scream. All he has too do is hear and he can feel. He fells sharp pains, bleeding, in his torso. Burning as rain comes down into the gaping holes that appeared simultaneously. He keeps running with everything he's got alley that seems to go forever. His salmon hair drenched from the rain that pours like a waterful under the sun in a stary sky. He knows its just a dream but he cant help but run to his blonde princess. Just thinking of his maidens chocolate eyes drenched in pain he cant help it. He has too scream in pain, feeling his bleeding stomach tie itself in countinues knots. He runs for what it seems like days. When he finally sees the light, his maiden on a wall, needles, daggers and anything her attacker could find stabbed in her torso. Shes not moving but he can hear her screams, loud vivid, and a but a dream.

"NATSU!" shes screams, but he knows it is not his maiden of his dreams.

"LUCY!" Natsu screams as he rises faster than a bullet.

Scared as hell his fiancé stars at him. Lisanna, she arrived from Edolas a year ago. But not even a week ago he lost something. The only thing he called, 'best friend'. Lucy passed away during a mission with Fairy Tails strongest team. The only diference was that lisanna also came. She was with Lucy when she died and all she could do when it happened was hold her head to her chest and mumble words, not even words fragments of greek bible verses. By time the rest of the team found lucy and lisanna Lucy had already lost too much blood. Some of it was almost covering all the room. The rest dreanch lisanna.

"Natsu are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." The white haired girl said as she moved some of the swety salmon hair out of eyes.

"Yeah, I was dreaming about Lucy. It was so vived, I almost saved her. You still don't remember who attacked you and Lucy?" Natsu asked starring at the sleeping Happy. Even happy had nightmares. All he ever dreamed about was thinking Lucy hated him, Happys last word with her were 'Lucy you weirdo! I hate you!'

"No, all I remember is we were attacked then Lucy was.. She was.." she couldn't finish her sentence, she was sobbing too loud to even remember what she was going to say. Yet through the sobs, were gruesome smiles.


	2. Crossing Lines

To all my fans! :P so far only one lol MaJorReader619 thanx you made me feel great about my writing! Also my BIG inspiration! TenTen93! She was the only reason I went on fanfiction and I wanted to be able to write good storys like she does! I STRONGLY RECOMMEND HER STORY 'What If' personally I love it and hopefully all of you who read this will! Please read her story 

Anyway about my story not much to review on because it was real short! It was like an introduction. But im planning lots of chapters! No one can guess the truth! XD

Chapter 2 Crossing Lines

Everything has been blurry since Lucy died. Gray cant even get up let alone take his cloths off. Erza just sits in the corner and eats cake, Cana stoped drinking, Levy stopped reading, MiraJane dousnt serve drinks anymore let along come to the guild. Even Juvia her "Love Rival" doesn't do anything but sulk and pour out of her eyes. She even drown poor Happy once. Wendy dousnt know yet because shes been gone on a month long mission. But Natsu, out of everyone, he dousnt do anything. Day till night he sits on the roof drinking beer and staring at Lucys memorial in the backyard of the guild. Everyone practicly is Brain dead.

Everyone but Lisanna, she actually tries to cheer everyone up. Even though they all THINK shes greaving.

"Hey everyone!" Wendy burst full happiness into the room. Charlie, who saw a vision and knows th truth sulked into the room.

"Whats wrong with everyone?" the innocent heart asked

Master was sulking drinking more than Cana ever would on a railing up towards the roof.

"Wendy im sorry but we have something that you shoud know. Im surprised Carlie didn't already tell you, she probley saw a vision of it"

"No she hasn't said anything. Wheres Lucy I cant smell her." The young Dragon Slayer asked. Jus the sound of her name made everyone flinch.

"Wendy im sorry but Lucy died during a mission, she was"

"ShE WaS kILLeD!" Natsu burst in drunkenly

"What!" Wendy cried tears forming like waterfalls.

"that's RIgHT SHEs WaS KiLled!"

"NATSU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! WHO IN THE HELL GAVE NATSU BEER!" Erza screamed practicly ready to kill whoever said a word.

Silence went through the whole guild. Lisanna looked around with a grin. Her plan was still in action. Everyone watched as Erza lifted Natsu off the ground and slammed his into the wall and almost ripped his head off. But no she was angry, angry Lucy was gone, angry natsu was a drunkin idiot. She had too take it out on someone.

"NATSU YOU DRUNKIN IDIOT YOU DO THIS EVERYDAY YOUR PASSIN THE FREAKIN LINE!"

"YOU ARE ALSO PASSING THE LINE ERZA! PUT DOWN THAT DRUNKING FOOL AND SIT DOWN." Master yelled in a demonic voice.

Erza retreated scared of Master punishment. Supriseingly Gray was the one to comfort Natsu.

"WaTCHA wAnT YA IcE IDiOt!" the flame headed drunk yelled.

"You know Lucy wouldn't want you to act this way! You promised her if she ever died you wouldn't be an idiot like this!"

Natsu looked down to see the flashback

"hey Natsu, If I ever die.. Do you promise you wont make a big deal out of it?" the Blonde Princess asked her Salmon Prince

"Ya just promise you wont die!" he remember her laughter, her happiness, how when she was happy. He was too, he could never help it. His heart was in her grasp.

"NATSU!" the Ice Mage yelled to snap him out of the flash back

"Yeah but she promised me she would die! So we both broke promises!"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!"Gray dropped him from helping him up.

Natsu P.O.V

Why am I such a jerk, everyone hates me,I need to stop drinking. Lisanna was wrong when she said it would make me feel better. Why am I such an idiot! I mean I keep hurting every- BANG!

"What was that!" I sprang from my couch and ran to my door. Only Lucy knows where I live and Lisanna. I opened the expecting to see Lisanna, but boy was I in for a big surprise. My princess her silky blonde hair flowing, her deep chocolate eyes straing at me lovingly. Her slender beautiful body, all her at my door!

"Lucy?"

"hiya Natsu!"

Oh! Cliffy hanging! Why is Lucy back! From the dead! Oh please review and tell me what you think! I don't mind critsiz! I want to know if I need improvement! Next chapy up in 4 days! XD im excited!

REVIEW! NOW! PLEASE!


	3. Returns

So my readers! REVIEW! Lucy appeared at Natsu's door! However, she back from the dead! *GASP!*:3 wells lets see what happens! I knoww i said 4 days but i got it done so i thought eh why not!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Returning<p>

RECAP

"Lucy?"

"Hiya Natsu!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy! What are you doing here I thought you di-"<p>

"Died? Yeah, well because of... I cannot tell you that but I am back! Mainly to find who killed me!" the blonde bounced happily.

"does anyone else know your, um back?"

"nah I was wondering if actually you could walk me to the guild!" The princess grinned happily.

"Sure, um just let me absorb all of this, so your back, to find who killed you, and how did you get back?"

"That's classified." She said cutely as she poked his nose.

* * *

><p>They walked back to Fairy Tail Natsu walking as slow as he can to get all he wanted of alone time with her. He would say out of everyone he missed her the most but the truth is that everyone really missed her. Weird how the truth always comes up. Even so, he knew it was she.<p>

The way she smelled of Vanilla, how when she was happy he was ecstatic.

How every time he looked at her his heart would jump.

Even with Gemini, he could tell the difference.

They talked for what seemed like forever until a very anxious girl hoped on her back practically hysterical sobbing.

"LUCY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! IM SOOOO GLAD YOU ARE BACK! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Lisanna poured into her back. She was frightened yet happy but deep inside a spark of anger.

"Well I did die but... I came back to life!" The blonde-haired person grinned happily. Something about Lisanna always set Lucy off. However, she could never tell what it was.

"Oh... well AT LEAST YOUR BACK EVERYONE HAS MISSED COME ON WE GOT TO GET TO THE GUILD!"

* * *

><p>Lisanna eagerly but violently dragged her while she was running at full blast to the guild. It was not until she got to the guild that she felt weird, but before she could say anything, she was inside the guild with everyone staring her down. She flinched at the sadness in the air being what she was almost made her throw up .but when all the sad faces faded and formed to big smiles she felt better instantly.<p>

"Lucy!"

"Hey everyo-"Lucy didn't get finish her sentence without being tackled by everyone in the guild.

"My children! We must celebrate! Your sister has come back home!" Master grinned as he jumped off his railing.

"My Lucy where have you been? We all missed you! We thought you had died!" Master frown trying not to think this was all a dream.

"Well Master I did die but I can't tell you yet how I got back." Lucy said grinning ear to ear

"Either way you've come home and we need to celebrate! Mirajane! a round of sake on the house!"

"Aye Master!"

* * *

><p>Even with Lucy back everything was blurry.<p>

Everyone was already drunk by the first drink. Drunk on happiness of their sister returning. Everyone was talking, dancing, singing, and having the best time of their lives. They never even asked how or why she was home. They did not realize what she was. What she could do. The truth she would reveal.

The only person that asked was a blue haired bookworm.

"Lucy-san! How did you get back?" Levy bounced.

Just that question dead silenced the whole guild. Lucy realized, everyone want to know. She went from heaven back. She died and shows up on the doorstep of course they want to know.

"Are you sure you want to know, the truth can scare you. What I'm capable of, what I can do." Lucy frowned; she knew the first thing that would come to mind is that she was a monster.

"Yes! We want to know! We all do!"

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you"

Lucy got up and walked to the center of the room, she closed her eyes and light surrounded her. Her back had too lumps that slowly grew, they got so big that they tear her shirt. Feather scattered in the air as the big *RIP* of her shirt sounded the guild. By time the feathers were gone they saw wings. Coming from Lucy is back. They were angel wing to big to fit the small figures body.

"I was sent down to earth an angel, an angel of magic. To find my killer, and sort out the lies…"

* * *

><p>OMG! Lucy! An angel! An angel of Magic! more explaination on that next chapy! But what is going on! even i didnt see that!<p>

Natsu: Yes you did Sith! You write this story.

Me:Yeah but

Lucy:Omg! I'm an Angel!

Me:See even Lucy didnt know!

* * *

><p>Preview.<p>

"your an angel!"

"yes, i need to find who killed me, even i dont know."

"I can help!" busted the white haired Lisanna


	4. Other Sides

hiya Readers! Heres the fourth chapter! I worked hard on it so please like it and review! and thanx to all the fans out there! dont forget anyone who reads this MUST check out What If By TenTen93 my favorite story and my favorite author!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Other Sides<p>

"You're an angel!" Natsu asked wonder and curiosity filled his eyes

"Yes, I need to find who killed me, even I don't know."

"I can help!" busted the white haired Lisanna

* * *

><p>In a bar in the worst part of Magnolia<p>

'That girl, always ruining plans. As soon as I got her gone the girl, she comes back as an angel no less. I guess it true that angels and demons are mortal enemies' Lisanna thought

"Hey Lisanna boss wants to know why you failed. He's real upset." Jaq hissed

Jaq is Lisanna partner; he is a demon with the power to use any dark magic. His favorite is poison and curses. His dark violet hair runs like a waterfall down his spin to his

Mid-thigh. His deep blood red eyes thin with two bushy brows. He has a slender weak figure yet as a demon, he is stronger than any man is.

"Well tell 'boss' that that stupid girl has returned, and she's an angel." The white haired girl said into her folded hands

"Oo tuff luck. When are you going to take out those contacts? I mean I love your true color. Blue contacts don't really feel like a girl who sold her soul to become a demon."

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail<p>

"Natsu! We are going on a mission whether your coming or not!" Erza screeched walking away with her mounting of luggage.

"As always Erza, you pack too much," Lucy said with a nervous giggle.

"Would you like me too pack less?"

"Nope! It won't feel like the strongest team if you do that!" Lucy giggled

"Even coming back from the dead you're always so bubbly" The Ice Mage grinned

"And you still don't wear anything but boxers." Lucy said with a laugh

"YOU PERVERT! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to his team

"I WILL WHEN YOU COME ON TIME FLAME BRAIN!" Gray hissed through his teeth

It was not long until they were in an all out fight and Erza knocked them straight

"Yup exactly as I remember." Lucy said breaking down laughing she had too hold her stomach because it hurt so badly.

"Well let's get going! On to Harujion!"

(Harujion the port town from the first chapter of Fairy Tail the Manga)

Harujion, just the name of that town made Natsu's stomach turn. It is where Lucy died. Lucy agreed to go but only because she thought her killer was still there. But, it was the place, of nightmares. No one but Lucy wanted to go. Lucy picked the mission so she could use the money to get her house back. Everyone promised before the mission that Lucy was the main concern. However, an angel never needs protection.

* * *

><p>In the train to Harujion<p>

"Natsu. Natsu, why is he acting weird?" Lucy asked

"Lucy you know Natsu has motion sickness." Erza looked worriedly

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I lost lots of bits and fragments of my memories. That is why I am here. I wanted to find out who killed me because it could help me to be able to stay on earth. The original deal was that I'm on earth for a year to find my killer and if I find out enough, I could stay on earth forever."

Just by hearing Lucy was only on earth for a year it snapped Natsu out of his motion sickness.

"Your only here for one year! I thought you were back permanently!" Natsu yelled franticly

"I'm sorry Natsu. I should have explained earlier. I was just so happy I was home that I… I'm sorry."

"Lucy believe me its fine, you actually on earth is a big enough of a surprise. If you ever need help, we can help you. You know that right?" Erza said with an eager smile

"Actually that's why I choose this mission and invited the strongest team."

Happy after being gone for who knows how long climbed on Lucy's head. The Exceed made him comfortable while they all talked about this serious matter.

"Happy where have you been?" Lucy asked the blue flying cat

"Oh no where Lucy,"

No one realized how good of a liar Happy was. He was talking to Charlie, she told him to watch Lisanna. That is all she said before she ordered the Blue cat to fly to the train.

'Watch Lisanna? What could that mean? Did she do something bad? Did she hurt someone? DID SHE STEAL FISH!' as the little cats head thought about fish, Lucy used her new angel powers. She read his mind. All that came to her was

"Watch Lisanna"

"Did she hurt someone?"

Lucy at that time could never have known how much Lisanna had done. How much she was hiding.

* * *

><p>Well! how did everyone like it!<p>

Lucy:I Liked IT!

Natsu:thats only because your the main charactor.

Lucy:so!

Me: hey dont fight NaLu! your both the main charactors!

Erza:You better put me in the next chapter more.

Grey:Me too!

Me: okay ill do it now! *runs and sits on computor.*

Me:... I have a mental block. I want to put a poem/spell/curse in an upcoming chapter.

* * *

><p>CONTEST!<p>

IM GOING TO PUT A POEM IN A CHAPTER DURING THE END OF THE STORY! IM NOT GOING TO PUT A SPOILER ABOUT THE CHAPTER BUT I WILL BUT YOUR NAME WITH THE POEM! ALSO I WILL SEND YOU THE CHAPTER BEFORE I POST IT! WRITE A POEM FOR THE STORY! SEND TO MEE!

REQUIREMENTS

*HAS TOO BE LOVE POEM

*LISANNA TOO NATSU

*RYHMES

*HAS TOO HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT


	5. It's All Coming Back Now

Hiya readers! Hpoe you like this chapy! kind cheesy though! Reviews please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 It's All Coming Back<p>

Recap

"Watch Lisanna"

"Did she hurt someone?"

Lucy at that time could never have known how much Lisanna had done. How much she was hiding.

* * *

><p>What Lucy was about to find in Harujion would change everything she has stood by in the last few days she has been on earth. Everything she believed was about to change drastically.<p>

Finally, in Harujion Lucy's head felt nothing but throbbing pain. She looked around and everything was black and white. Lisanna was standing next to her saying something, but she could not hear her. She kept trying to yell Natsu's name but nothing came out. All around people were crowding her. She felt as though she was losing air and she felt her eyes come to a close.

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

"LUCY!"

She could hear someone screaming.

"LUCY!"

It is Natsu

"LUCY WAKE UP!"

'Natsu? Where are you I cannot see anything, wait there's a light, it is getting brighter.'

Just like that, Lucy had awoken. Startled, drenched in sticky, cold sweat.

"Lucy are you okay? You fainted and was screaming my name in your sleep"

I looked at the startled Natsu then looked around. I was in a room she did not recognize. It was dark, morbid, and sad. There were news clippings all over. A table with a purple cloth and a crystal ball sitting on top. Then a woman I didn't recognize.

"You were having a memory and a violent one at that" the woman said in a German accent

"Also you are not human. I can smell it on you. You reek of an Angel. You may rest but get out when you are done. Make it quick." the German woman grumbled with a scowl.

"If you smelled it on me then why did you let us in?"

"You smell of an angel but a part of your soul is impure. A demon can smell an Angel but see their soul. In a deep part of your heart, it is black. But you have forgotten it in your mind."

* * *

><p>I have a dark heart.<p>

The time she spent in that woman house was all she could think about while they walked to an Inn.

'A dark soul? Me? Why would I have a dark soul? I am an angel.'

Lucy thought and thought about what that woman said when someone broke her thoughts

"Lucy, come down the alley, I can help you."

At this time, she was alone so no one else could have heard it.

"Come here Lucy, if you come to me you will remember everything"

"No!" Lucy yelled down the alley

"COME NOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN."

"You killed me! Who are you?"

"Come and you will see"

Lucy did not recognize the voice so she could not tell who it was

"Hello!"

No reply.

Lucy stood staring down the alley for what felt like forever.

While she stared down the alley, a certain salmon prince was having a vivid nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Natsuuuuu. Natsuuuuu. NATSU!"<p>

Natsu heard Lucy scream

He knew it was she, he knew her sweet voice in pain.

He ran down the alley that Lucy was staring down at that moment

"LUCY!"

"Natsu," Lucy mumbles

Then out of nowhere, he sees Lucy walking down the alley in front of him.

"Lucy?"

He walks closer grabbing her shoulder. He turns her around and backs away.

"Natsu,"

Knives, daggers, swords, stabbed into her torso. Her blood covering her and soon covering the ground.

"Natsu,"

She runs up to his almost instantly

"DON'T LET ME GO DOWN THE ALLEY."

* * *

><p>"AH!"<p>

His friends look at him startled, he had awoken from his dream, sweaty freezing.

"Jesus Natsu! You're freezing!" Erza mumbles

"wh-wh-wheres L-Lucy"

"She went for a walk. Eat some fire it'll make you feel better." Erza told him as she brought him fire chicken from the dinner table and a lighter.

Natsu went to bed before dinner because he was not already feeling well. The dinner table was not cleared so all of the leftovers were scattered on the table.

"Geez Flame head are you okay?" Grey asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, but where was Lucy taking a walk?" Natsu asked as he took a big bite out of his chicken flambé

"Down Alps Street why?"

As soon as grey said, Alps Street Natsu threw down his chicken and ran through the door.

"Natsu! What has gotten into you?" Erza yelled to the Salmon boy

"That's were the alley is!"

* * *

><p>All four of the other members of the strongest team dashed as fast as they could towards the alley to find Lucy nowhere in sight.<p>

"Do you think she went down the alley?" Gray said panting each word.

Before even responding Natsu was already at a full speed dash down the alleyway. His heart beat faster than every step he took. He smelled her blood still as bad as it was the day she died. It stuck in his nose.

He could hear screaming. His own voice in his head screaming

"YOU IDIOT! SHE SAID TO NOT LET HER GO DOWN THE ALLEY!"

He still remembered it.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"Lucy?"

He walks closer grabbing her shoulder. He turns her around and backs away.

"Natsu,"

Knives, daggers, swords, stabbed into her torso. Her blood covering her and soon covering the ground.

"Natsu,"

She runs up to his almost instantly

"DON'T LET ME GO DOWN THE ALLEY."

*END*

* * *

><p>'Natsu you're an idiot!' his voice screamed inside him. It psined him to think that she could be dead. He wanted to stop and throw up so bad because he couldn't stand tothink he would lose her again.<p>

It was not just a dream; the alley really did go on forever. Even running full-blast, the alley did not look to get any shorter. His tripped over trash scattered all down his path. He was getting closer and getting there fast. He did not know what awaited him. A dead angel?

He finally got to the room at the end of the alley, to find it empty. Yet bloodstains still remand on the ground. Smelling of Lucy's pain. Her suffering stained into the cold cement.

"Lucy?" he begged expecting to see her in the empty room.

"Natsu! Is she down there!" Gray yelled to him

"No, she isn't here. I don't know where she is."

"Well we better find her! We have to make sure she's safe!" Erza cried panting her eyes wide with fear.

"I'll find her give me a minute."

Natsu sniffed the air. Trying to find his princess.

"THERE!"

Natsu dashed full-blast again to find her. He did not care what he would find! He wanted to make sure she did not disappear.

* * *

><p>The four mages dashed towards the little psychic shop that they pulled Lucy into earlier. Lucy was inside talking to the psychic asking if she could help her.<p>

"Is there anything you can tell me? Anything you can do?" Lucy begged

"Nothing at all I can do or say. This is your journey to find your killer and love."

"Love?"

"Another of the mysteries you have to solve my dear."

"But there's nothing at all you can do?"

"There is one thing. I can return all of your memories in exchange for your true love. You know who he is. You admitted it in heaven. I heard it"

"I'll never give you Natsu!"

Natsu gasped as he listened in to a conversation he should have never heard.

"Fine then how about this; I will give you a hint and a present. Then a deal."

"Shoot ill do anything."

"The person who killed you sold their soul to become a demon. They would not be strong enough to kill you it they were a regular human. Now here, this can capture any soul that has been sold, but the soul itself is hard to find."

"Okay what about the deal?"

"The deal is I will return all you memories to you now in exchange that you bring me the one who killed you and their soul."

"That's too simple there has too been a catch."

"The catch is that you won't get the memories of who did kill you, but vital hints will be givin. I want to see you solve this. See how brilliant angels really are."

"Still too simple"

"Break the promise and keep the soul and body of your killer. You and your murderer shall perish."

"How do I know you won't trick me?"

"I will keep a promise, demons cannot break promises. But I will pop up on you every now and then."

"Fine how do we seal the deal?"

The demon woman grinned then jumped on top of Lucy. She dug her nails into the corner of her eye to above her breast. Leaving a scaring tattoo. She screamed from the unbearable pain of it writing words of the deal upon her face in an ancient dialoged.

"This marks the promise; you have until your last day on earth to find your killer. 200 days."

"Fine. In 200 days I shall have my vengeance."

"You really do have a dark heart for an angel."

"And for a demon you have a lot of connections with heaven."

"Touché"

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room<p>

Lucy had picked up makeup on her way home to cover up her 'deal' Natsu was waiting for her along with the rest of the team.

"Lucy where have you been?"

"Oh I went to the store." She lied

"Okay." Erza gritted her teeth behind a smile, all of them heard but none of them knew she was this dark.

"Well I'm going to bed! G'night!"

"Night" Gray, Erza and Happy said in unison

"Wait Lucy can I talk to you?"

"Sure Natsu"

* * *

><p>Natsu led her onto the balcony; it was just as he planned. Romantic<p>

.

* * *

><p>Oh. My. Muffins O3O Lucy's made a deal! will it bring her time on earth to an end? What does Natsu Want to say!XD youll have to keep reading! reviews!<p>

* * *

><p>CONTEST UPDATE<p>

WE HAVE TWO CONTESTENTS

REE-VANCE

LADY KASSANDRA VON AWSOME

YOU BOTH SURPRISE ME GREATLY! BOTH POEM PASS MY EXPECTAIONS! BUT DONT FRET IF YOU LOSE THE CONTEST BECAUSE EVERYONE WHO COMPETES WILL GET THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT IT PUBLISHED! NO ATTER WHO WINS!

YOU CAN READ BOTH CONTESTENTS POEMS IN THE REVIEWS!


	6. Hinting

Hiya Readers! Hope you liked that last chapter! I worked very hard on it and thought it was perfect! Please tell me what you think in reviews!

* * *

><p>Recap

"Lucy where have you been?"

"Oh I went to the store." She lied

"Okay." Erza gritted her teeth behind a smile, all of them heard but none of them knew she was this dark.

"Well I'm going to bed! G'night!"

"Night" Gray, Erza and Happy said in unison

"Wait Lucy can I talk to you?"

"Sure Natsu"

Natsu led her onto the balcony; it was just as he planned. Romantic

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Adding to the Lies<p>

Lucy followed Natsu wondering,

'What does Natsu want? Whys he leading me to the balcony.'

Lucy always thought too much of one thing. Before she even got onto the balcony, she was 20 shades of red. She was nervous and scarred at the same time. Was he going to tell her he loved her? Was he going to tell her something, well something else?

"Lucy, I was going to ask you about Lisanna,"

"Oh, well what did you want to ask?"

She shadowed her face to see Natsu from crying. She does not mind crying in front of Natsu. Now that she was an angel, she cried blood when it really hurt. It took a lot to make an angel cry.

"Do you think I should marry Lisanna?"

Just like that, she looked up at Natsu; he still staring at the sky did not see her tears.

"What do you mean? I thought you proposed to her. Don't you love her?"

"As a sister. She is not the one I really love. I've always known that."

"Then why'd you propose!" Lucy cried more of her bloody tears raining down.

"Because I thought you didn't love me like how I love you!"

After realizing what he just screamed at his blonde beauty, he blushed 30 different colors of red. He turned around trying not to she her how venerable he was he talked about how he felt.

"Natsu."

The Princess hugged him from behind, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Natsu from the first moment I met you I loved you. I never said anything because you always called me your best friend. It hurt and I did not want to hurt more. Therefore, I never risked telling you thinking you would say you did not feel the same way. I even talked to Lisanna about it, I remember talking to her telling her I love you but I forget what she told me."

"Lucy"

He turned around as fast as he could hold her. He did not dare kiss her. He wanted to. However, he could not break that moment. Just knowing she was his. Lucy hugged him back; even she did not notice how much just a hug could do. She felt burning tear roll down her forehead. What she told him, made him cry. Cry with joy, cry with joy that he had finally gotten his true love.

Atop a building across the road, sat a certain scornful demon. Thinking

'Mine... mine, that person is mine! Back away!'

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Lucy had fallen asleep on Natsu shoulder on the couch of the hotel room. They stayed up all night talking. They talked about what they were going to do when they got home. How they would tell everyone.

Gray, Happy, and Erza already saw Lucy and Natsu cuddling on the couch. They sat back and suppressed giggles. No three of them judged. They just watched, they knew everything was perfect. Yet no one thought of Lisanna, what she might do.

* * *

><p>"Alright gang we've done everything but actually do the mission." Erza said with a frown.<p>

"Well let's going! What do we have to do?" Lucy asked eagerly

"Lucy you're the one that picked the mission."

"Oh right."

She pulled out the mission slip and started to read. When she finished, her face got dark.

"What! What is it Lucy?" Gray asked scared.

"We have to take down an underground guild."

"Why?"

"Because they stole lollipops from the candy store used as the entrance to it."

They all looked depressed for a moment. Then all busted laughing. A lollipop was the reason to attack an underground guild that was according to the town extremely weak. They would get 5,000,000 jewels.

"Wow well lets go finish this mission."

* * *

><p>They all walked to the little candy shop that was on the mission flyer. The store was empty. It seemed as thought no ones been there for years. Then a little man showed up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi we are the Fairy Tail group here to help. I'm Lucy"

"Hello Miss Lu-cy. Well let explain more. This mission is ranked a D mission but it is really an S. I am so sorry to lie to you. That is why the reward was so much. Really, this underground guild is an assassin's guild named Cold Heart. They kidnapped my daughter Lolli. Hence Lollipop. Please I'm sorry!"

The Fairy Tailers just stood for a second. Then all together.

"FINALLY A CHALLENGE!"

"Don't worry we will get Lolli back."

"Thank you Ms. Lucy and all!"

* * *

><p>They all eagerly ran to the entrance, they ran through the door to find four young men sitting around a table drinking tea. They all had nametags strangely.<p>

One was short and chubby; he had orange hair and an all white suit. His name was Alex.

The second one was tall and VERY fat. He was bald and had an all purple suit. His name was Sam.

Third was short and very thin. He had short blonde hair and an all pink suit. His name was Fran. Or her name.

The last one was at the end of the table. He looked like he was the leader. He had and all black suit and tall slender figure. His violet hair ran to his mid-thigh. His name was…

Jaq

"Well hello Fairy Tail. Come to challenge the strongest guild in the world?" Jaq said with a sickining grin

"You're pretty cocky; I think I'll challenge you. I am Lu-"

"I know who you are Lucy. I will explain how. If you beat me."

He snapped his fingers and just like the other three attacked Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza. Leaving Lucy in the open.

"Come Lucy."

Where had she heard that voice before? She knows it, yet she does not.

Then it hit her.

THE ALLEY!

"Are you the one who killed me!"

"No. but I do know who did."

"Then why were you telling me in the alley that if I didn't come you would kill me again?"

"Because I wanted to see what you were really like. Why your killer failed."

"They, they didn't fail. I have come back as an angel. My human body is dead."

"Well let's see how strong an angel really is!"

With that, he sprouted out bat wings and flew at Lucy. She studied herself for his landing. When he reached, she grabbed his forehead and threw him across the room. He went through the wall and into the other shop.

"That's Fairy Tail. Always over doing it." Jaq hissed as he wiped away blood.

Lucy grabbed for his neck at this remark. However, he grabbed her hand before she could reach and pulled her down to whisper in her ear.

"My turn."

With that he punched her hard in the stomach and kicked her back into there guild room. She had coughed up enough blood for Natsu to smell it and get angrier. As quick, as he could he finished off the fat Sam he was battling with a Fire Dragon's Roar to tend to his princess.

"LUCY!"

"I'M FINE NATSU! HELP GRAY AND ERZA!" Lucy yelled back to the fire mage.

He held himself back from going and beating up Jaq. However, it would only hurt Lucy's pride.

Back with Lucy fighting Jaq, she had spread her angel wings and darted at him. Even he did not realize how fast she was. She was already behind him when he noticed she was gone. She shoved a shining dagger that had an angel prayer engraved into it.

(Angel prayer: like a curse but a nice way of saying it. )

He started to feel himself burning inside out. The prayer had said

* * *

><p>Hearts Flames<p>

Fire starter

Make ice cold

Fire

* * *

><p>He started to burn before the teams very eyes and turn to ash.<p>

"I didn't even get to ask him who killed me" she said as she wiped the blood of her dagger then ex-quipped it.

(REMINDER Lucy can use any magic possible now that she is an angel)

"Don't be so sure Lucy. Also you didn't me but you sure left a hole in me."

She could hear Jaq voice but she could not see him. It is like was inside her head yet she notice that the other team members were looking around also to see where it came from.

"We will continue another time An-Gel."

Then it was gone. She could not hear anything but the sound of her comrades battling the last two of the members. She decided to end it quick so she could try to find Jaq. She walked over to the two members of Cold Heart and with one swift *SNAP* sent them flying out into the streets. Both knocked out.

"Alright let's find the girls grab the three guys and we'll bring them to the police." Erza snarled

"Um we would but they turned to ash and disappeared. Also this is the only room for the whole guild and there's nothing here." Gray said hiding behind Lucy.

"Well let's get back to that mans shop maybe he can help."

"Right!" the rest of the team agreed.

* * *

><p>Back at the man's shop<p>

"Nothing left. Looks like he skipped town." Erza scowled

"But why skip town. His daughter is missing." Lucy asked walking around the empty shop.

"Hey Luce there's a letter here for you." Natsu handed her a letter with a fine print that said "to my dear Lucy."

"Okay, that's creepy."

She opened the letter to read the small fine print inside it.

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

My that was a nice little fight we had earlier. You put a gaping hole in my and I give you money still. 6,000,000 should cover my excitement of fighting with an angel correct.

That was all to the letter. A few words and an arrow. Lucy flipped over the letter to find a key to a safe and a behind it said

'I'm watching you.'

* * *

><p>"Where's the safe that goes to this key?" Lucy asked sarcastically.<p>

"Well there was a safe in the guild." Happy said happily.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier!" his comrades yelled at him.

"I forgot."

* * *

><p>They all sighed and ran back to the guild finding a big safe with a little key hole. She fitted the key into it and opens the giant door. The safe was big enough to walk inside to find a pile of jewels and a folder. On the folder it said<p>

'Do not show anyone. For Lucy's eyes only. Open when alone. Remember. I'm watching.'

They as promised found the safe contained 6,000,000 jewels and then some. All the time home Lucy speed up just for the curiosity of the folder and what hide inside it. When they finally returned she got to her, home re-rented and all unpacked. She slowly opened the folder to find picture and note. News clippings about Lucy dying.

One photo sparked her attention.

"What in the!"

* * *

><p>Preview of the next chapter.<p>

"Lisanna I'm so sorry." Lucy cried

"Lucy, its fine." Lisanna spoke the truth for once.

* * *

><p>Wow... What a Chapter. YAY! NALU! FINALLY! What is the picture of? Why did it startle Lucy so much? Read! Review!<p>

* * *

><p>CONTEST INFORMATION<p>

SO FAR, WEVE BEEN GOING GOOD ON THE POEMS! PLEASE SEND THEM IN! IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT IT IS AS LONG AS IT FOLLOWS THE CONDITIONS! REMEMBER ALL CONTESTENTS GET THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT IS PUBLISHED! SEND NOW!


	7. Liar

Hiya Readers! Please! Please! SEND ME YOUR POEMS! :D

* * *

><p>Recap

Dear Lucy,

My that was a nice little fight we had earlier. You put a gaping hole in my and I give you money still. 6,000,000 should cover my excitement of fighting with an angel correct.

That was all to the letter. A few words and an arrow. Lucy flipped over the letter to find a key to a safe and a behind it said

'I'm watching you.'

"Where's the safe that goes to this key?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Well there was a safe in the guild." Happy said happily.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier!" his comrades yelled at him.

"I forgot."

They all sighed and ran back to the guild finding a big safe with a little key hole. She fitted the key into it and opens the giant door. The safe was big enough to walk inside to find a pile of jewels and a folder. On the folder it said

'Do not show anyone. For Lucy's eyes only. Open when alone. Remember. I'm watching.'

They as promised found the safe contained 6,000,000 jewels and then some. All the time home Lucy speed up just for the curiosity of the folder and what hide inside it. When they finally returned she got to her, home re-rented and all unpacked. She slowly opened the folder to find picture and note. News clippings about Lucy dying.

One photo sparked her attention.

"What in the!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Liar<p>

"What in the!"

On the picture, Lucy found were Lucy in Lisanna's arms and Lisanna holding a dagger smiling. She flipped over the picture to find it saying.

'I hope this helps'

Was Lisanna her killer? Why would she do that was it because? Than she remembered.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Lisanna I was wondering. I know you love Natsu but, um I was wondering if you could break up with Natsu so I can have him."

She flinched not knowing what she would do. Would she snap and yell at her?

"*** I ***** hes **** ***. You can go **** ***"

She knew she was not swearing but all of those words were garbled she could not even tell what they were.

* * *

><p>End<p>

What did she say? Is that why she killed Lucy? Did she kill Lucy?

Natsu's happy voice broke that silence

"Luce! We are going home tomorrow! I'm excited to tell everyone about us!" he whispered into her ear kissing her on the cheek.

"What are you reading?

She shoved everything sloppily into the envelope and cried

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

She lied. He could tell she was lying. Her cute nose twitches when she lies.

"Okay" he went along with her lie. For now.

* * *

><p>Later on the train<p>

"Natsu, you're always like this." Lucy sighed stroking his head on her lap.

"Yeah he needs some serious help. Hear that FLAME BRAIN!" Grey grinned

Erza smacked Grey for his rudeness and continued the conversation saying

"So Lucy. You and Natsu are together now. Right?"

"Um, well… yeah."

"THAT'S SO GREAT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

"Yeah I guess. I'm worried about Lisanna."

"Why are you worried? You knew they went engaged didn't right?"

"What they weren't?"

"No, when you died he broke it off. However, since that is how you remembered it they played along with it. Lisanna always wanted you to be with Natsu."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah when he broke it off him did it at your funeral."

"Wow, that's so sad."

"Not really Natsu was about to break it off when she said 'Natsu we both know you belonged with Lucy. I can't live a lie with you anymore.'"

"Wow that's just suicide depressing."

"I know right but I'm surprised you forgot."

Then all of a sudden, she had a flashback.

* * *

><p>*flash! *<p>

"Lisanna I was wondering. I know you love Natsu but, um I was wondering if you could break up with Natsu so I can have him."

She flinched not knowing what she would do. Would she snap and yell at her?

"Lisanna I'm so sorry." Lucy cried

"Lucy, its fine." Lisanna spoke the truth for once.

"YES! Finally! I know he is in love you! You deserve him! Truth is I never really loved him like that. I don't know why I said yes to him."

* * *

><p>End<p>

"Wow I remember now."

"So everything is fine. Op was home."

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail<p>

"LUCY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Lisanna out of everyone was the most ecstatic.

"Oh thanks Lisanna" she said hugging the white haired girl.

"Natsu that took you forever!"

"I know. I know." Natsu glumly looked down.

"Well anyway! Sis! Party time!"

Lisanna put on a dance C.D. and grab Lucy dragging her to dance. It was so weird. For once Lisanna did not seem weird. She did not seem like she was challenging her. Like she won. Won a battle that she did not remember.

* * *

><p>The whole guild danced for what seemed like forever. Lisanna was closeing up after everyone went home and Natsu carried a partied out angel that smell of wine. She was beautiful any way he looked at her. Her head on his shoulder. He finally got her home and set her on her bed. He was about to walk to the couch where he would sleep when a drunk angel grabbed him.<p>

"Natsu don't leave me."

"I won't. Go to sleep."

She fell asleep quicker than he thought. He did not want to go to fast. He loved it where he was right now. No wall separated them so he did not really leave. He wanted to be near her though so he grab a pillow from the couch and layed down close too her bed.

"Night luce." He kissed her forehead before he finally went to rest.

* * *

><p>In the bar on the worst side of Magnolia<p>

"Lisanna, you're not planning to kill her?"

"No she's not interfering anymore. Much. You sound as though you want her to die. I thought you loved her."

"Well it's just like the first time she died. If I am lucky, I can collect her soul. Make her my demon maiden. But if you do it I won't get my hands dirty this time." Jaq laughed.

"Are you sure you're not Satan?" she asked with a scowl.

He did nothing but grin at this. He had the power to beat Satan. However, he had too waited. Once he has his Angel Demon girl he will be invincible.

* * *

><p>Lucy's apartment in the morning<p>

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to find a sleeping Natsu next to her bed and a sleeping Happy who appeared in her room in the middle of the night.

Happy's Dream

"Lisanna, you're not planning to kill her?"

"No she's not interfering anymore. Much. You sound as though you want her to die. I thought you loved her."

"Well it's just like the first time she died. If I am lucky, I can collect her soul. Make her my demon maiden. But if you do it I won't get my hands dirty this time." Jaq laughed.

"Are you sure you're not Satan?" she asked with a scowl.

He did nothing but grin at this. He had the power to beat Satan. However, he had too waited. Once he has his Angel Demon girl he will be invincible.

Natsu and Happy both knew that Lisanna was a demon. That is why she was in his room that morning the day Lucy came back. Neither of them knew how she got in but she did. He did what Charlie said. He watched Lisanna. But he didn't like we he saw.

End

* * *

><p>Still Lucy's apartment.<p>

'So cute. I am going to make some breakfast. I hope I have some fire chicken and fish.' She thought. Frankly, she wanted both of them too. She was hungry.

She got to the kitchen to find a present on her counter. Inside were Fire Chicken, fish, strawberry cake, ice pops, and lollipop. Then behind her appeared Grey.

"I know everyone's favorite s so I brought to you as a present."

"How did you get in?"

"Same way Erza did."

"Where are your clothes?"

"Lucy you're asking a lot of questions today."

"Okay so why are you and Erza here."

"Well as a team we never got to celebrate you coming back. Also you and Natsu are together so another reason to celebrate."

"Okay fine." She giggled

* * *

><p>It was nice to know everyone cared about her like that. She felt more special. She layed out everyone's favorite treats and invited them to the kitchen. They all feast after a<p>

"FAIRY TAILS STRONGEST TEAM!" toasts

She could always rely on them. Always there. However, another person was there. He hid in the background. However, at one point. Both of the special enemies of Fairy Tail loved him. He was a demon that attracted both angel and demon.

* * *

><p>Ooooos! Another cliffy! Who is it! Jaq loves Lucy! Moreover, who is this mysterious demon!<p>

Read! Review!

* * *

><p>CONTEST UPDATE!<p>

THE NEXT CHAPY HAS THE POEM! SOOO WRITE IT IF YOU WANT A CHANCE TO HAVE YOUR POEM IN!


	8. I Can't Do This

Hiya Readers! Ooos! We are coming to a close on the poem contest! Ninth chappy! Please send them in if you want your poem in!

* * *

><p>Recap

"FAIRY TAILS STRONGEST TEAM!" toasts

She could always rely on them. Always there. However, another person was there. He hid in the background. However, at one point. Both of the special enemies of Fairy Tail loved him. He was a demon that attracted both angel and demon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 I cannot do this.<p>

In the worst part of town in a bar.

"Lisanna I have something I need you to do."

"What?"

Jaq handed Lisanna an old-fashioned scroll that had writing that looked like a spell around it. Lisanna tried opening it when Jaq grabbed her hand.

"Don't open it. It is for Natsu's eyes only. Give it to him. Soon."

"Will it hurt him?"

"Somewhat. Prefebly a lot."

"I can't do this."

"Why not? It'll help me get what I want." Jaq lied straight his teeth.

"Okay! I'll do it!"

Lisanna always loved Jaq. She always did what he said. Even though his plan was to get Lucy. Lisanna would get on his good side, to make him love her. Not Lucy. However, what Lisanna did not realize was that Jaq knew here plan. A new 'plan' she was delivering would put a stop to it.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail<p>

'Should I give it to him? It will hurt him. It will help Jaq my love. But it'll hurt my childhood friend.'

She thought hard and long about everything. Lisanna did not want to hurt Natsu. But she also wanted Jaq. She watched Natsu talking to everyone while Lucy sat on his lap. Why would Natsu interfere? For her plan, Natsu was just perfect.

'There's Lisanna. Why was she in that picture' Lucy' thought staring at Lisanna.

She remembered it clearly.

On the picture, Lucy found were Lucy in Lisanna's arms and Lisanna holding a dagger smiling. She flipped over the picture to find it saying.

'I hope this helps'

'Did she really kill me? That man Jaq knows. I've got to find him.'

Tension was always between the dove and the raven.

( 3 Ree-Vance)

They thought back and forth if they should hurt each other. Badly. Lisanna wanted to kill Lucy for some odd reason. She wanted to kill her because she had Natsu. She acted that ever since she got the scroll. Lucy's reason for wanting to kill Lisanna was that she thought she was the one who killed her.

They both hated each other.

Just like a demon and an angel should.

However, one of them was meant to be angel.

However, her soul was stolen.

She was a pawn in a certain person hand.

However, so was the pawn holder?

* * *

><p>Back at Lucy's apartment.<p>

"Luce, what are you looking for?"

Natsu climbed in Lucy's window as she went frantic looking for the envelope she got from Jaq. She knew I had more than one clue in it. Why would Lisanna kill her? She would have no reason to. Lisanna wanted Lucy to be with Natsu. Was there another part of her memory that she does not remember. It had to be. Something vital. That deal she made did not do anything. She remembered nothing that would help her. She also did not cover up her 'deal' before Natsu came over.

"Luce! What is that on your face! Is that a tattoo! Why didn't you tell me!" he begged with a flint of anger in his eyes.

"Um well Natsu I"

"Well what!"

"Remember that night I went for a walk?"

"Yeah what happened?"

"Well…"

She explained everything, from the voice in the alley to the deal with the gypsy devil. He listened knowing everything but the part about the alley. Then it came to him .THE DREAM!

Flash*

"Natsuuuuu. Natsuuuuu. NATSU!"

Natsu heard Lucy scream

He knew it was she, he knew her sweet voice in pain.

He ran down the alley that Lucy was staring down at that moment

"LUCY!"

"Natsu," Lucy mumbles

Then out of nowhere, he sees Lucy walking down the alley in front of him.

"Lucy?"

He walks closer grabbing her shoulder. He turns her around and backs away.

"Natsu,"

Knives, daggers, swords, stabbed into her torso. Her blood covering her and soon covering the ground.

"Natsu,"

She runs up to his almost instantly

"DON'T LET ME GO DOWN THE ALLEY."

End*

"Luce theres something I have to tell you. You know what you were saying about the alley. Well I had a dream about the alley. About the same time you were about to go down there."

"Oh yeah the gypsy woman stopped me. She said someone told her. Well she read their mind. Maybe it was your mind. But that's how I made the deal with her" she said tracing the tattoo.

"Well the dream I had was morbid. It was horrifying. It was like it was telling me if you went down the alley you would die."

Natsu explained the dream in fine detail to every blood drop. Lucy seemed surprised and suggested he had the same power as Charlie.

"Wow your right. That was horrifying. Just hearing it sends chills down my spin." Lucy shivered

"Well we've both come clean. Now can you tell me what was in that envelope?"

"We've both come clean on almost everything. There are still things I know that you would never guess"

"Like Lisanna being a demon?"

"What? Lisanna's a demon?"

"Lucy you didn't know. She became a demon after you died so I thought she told you."

"No. waits hold on."

Lucy dug a little more into her desk to find the envelope. She found the picture and stared for a second. She looked closer. Out of the corner, she could see what looked like the fragment of a horn on her head. She became a demon after I died. Why would she kill me as a demon before she was a demon? Then she remembered.

Flash

"Are you the one who killed me!"

"No. but I do know who did."

End

He knows who killed me. I do not know why but something about him, .he is a demon, and so is Lisanna. Does he know Lisanna? Alternatively, maybe Lisanna did not do it.

Flash

"Watch Lisanna"

End

Could this picture be the future? Maybe that is why Charlie said that. She was going to kill me. However, how would Jaq get a picture of the future of the future? No demon or angel can do that.

"Lucy I bet everyone's waiting for us at the guild. We should go." Natsu told her breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

><p>Back At Fairy Tail<p>

"Lu-Chan!" Lev screamed at her.

"Hey Levy what's up?"

"You said you can do any magic right?"

"Yeah why?"

Levy held up Lucy's old Spirit Keys

"Try contacting your spirits! I bet they miss you!"

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that before! Aquarius is going to kill me."

Lucy grabbed the keys and as soon, as she did all of her gold key spirits appeared.

"Princess" Virgo cried.

Virgo pulled out a paddle

"Punishment?"

"Libra would you stop with that? Your family. I have no reason to punish family."

"You were an angel even before you became. You know an angel." Leo grinned.

"Lucy's nice angel body!" Taurus cried with hearts in his eyes.

"Eh! Girl Stop Dropping My Keys!" Aquarius cried.

"Ebi~" we all know who that is.

"Mochi Mochi" him too

"We are!" Scorpion put up a love sign with his arm around Aquarius

"Um I'm sorry," Aries cried

"Aries you're so cute!" Levy cried

Gemini transformed into Lucy and went to try and 'seduce' Natsu. It prevailed. He got a bad nosebleed. So did everyone else but Natsu was the main aim.

"Hi everyone! It is nice to see you all again. But since I don't have a contract with you that mean I can't keep you guys."

"Not true Lucy. Your soul made the contract so we are still banded to you." Leo grinned

"Oh well in that case. GATE OF THE CRUX! OPEN!"

Lucy brought out crux to ask how you could get a picture from the future. (Remember from trying to get info about Loke.)

"Yesh Lucy-san?" crux asked sleepily.

"How can you get a picture from the future?" Lucy asked.

Leo knew what it was all about. All of her spirits knew. They also knew the truth but by a higher force, they were not aloud to tell her.

Crux went to his investigations and just like before Happy had to yell

"He's sleeping!"

"No just like before he is digging up information."

"Oh"

Then Crux shot up like a bullet with one sentence. More like two words.

"Gypsy Demon."

With that Crux went back to sleep.

'Gypsy demon. No there is no way. That woman I made a deal with. She's working with Jaq?'

* * *

><p>Wow. Another cliffy. I hope you all liked this chappy. I took me a while and a few hours, my fingers hurt because I did this chappy and the seventh and ninth chappy all in three hours. I hope it is worth it.<p>

* * *

><p>POEM UPDATE!<p>

SEND… POEMS…

NOW!

* * *

><p>"He's investigating right Lucy?"<p>

"No now he's sleeping."

D:

XD

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

All I have too say is POEM


	9. Why Are You Doing This!

Hiya Readers! Ooos! This new story has the winner for the contest!

* * *

><p>CONTEST WINNNER!<p>

DUN

DUN

DUUUUUUN

CONGRATS REE-VANCE!

* * *

><p>Now to the story!<p>

Re-Cap

"How can you get a picture from the future?" Lucy asked.

Leo knew what it was all about. All of her spirits knew. They also knew the truth but by a higher force, they were not aloud to tell her.

Crux went to his investigations and just like before Happy had to yell

"He's sleeping!"

"No just like before he is digging up information."

"Oh"

Then Crux shot up like a bullet with one sentence. More like two words.

"Gypsy Demon."

With that Crux went back to sleep.

'Gypsy demon. No there is no way. That woman I made a deal with. She's working with Jaq?'

Chapter 8 Why Are You Doing This?

Lisanna for days held onto the scroll Jaq gave her. She did not want to hurt Natsu. Yet for some reason she wanted to because he chose Lucy over her. Ever since she got the scroll, she has felt like she loved Natsu. The longer she had it the more she loved him. The more she did not care about Jaq. However, it was as she was a robot. Even though she always was Jaq's robot.

* * *

><p>At Fairy Tail<p>

Lisanna finally decided to give Natsu the scroll. Not knowing what it would do. How much it would hurt everyone.

"Hey Natsu?" Lisanna whispered

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Um, Well this is for you." Lisanna daintily handed him the scroll curious to see what it did she stayed close.

He slowly opened the scroll because he too was curious. When he opens the scroll with Lisanna over his shoulder, he silently read the poem aloud.

* * *

><p>By: Ree-Vance 3<p>

My heart had a steady rhythm all those years ago.

I gave you everything I had, my love.

Feelings for you grew and could not let go.

You fell in love with a pure dove,

not with the black raven.

Did you feel as if a dove was better than my love?

Ravens have sharp claws that send doves to heaven.

Blood was my trophy because

without a dove even a raven looks sent from above.

My heart has no beat anymore,

I sold it away to have yours.

* * *

><p>Then something struck both of them. Like an arrow, the both changed in an instant. They both hated Lucy. However, loved each other.<p>

Lucy not knowing what happened walked over to her cursed boyfriend to hear him scream

"Lisanna! I love e you more than anything in this world!"

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed

"Lucy, I hate you. I have always hated you. You never mattered to me." Natsu grinned sicking

"But, But. Lisanna! Why are you doing this!" Lucy sobbed as she ran away.

Lisanna and Natsu were both in a trance. Everyone in the guild thought it was strange no one tried to react. However, everyone had to. It was impulse. They wanted to know what struck in their minds.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NATSU!" Erza screeched at Natsu looking at master for approval of giving him s beating.

"Erza!"

"Yes Master?" Erza whined.

"We all Natsu and Lisanna would never do this. Someone go get Lucy and Mira help me get these cursed robots upstairs."

"Master you saw it too?" Mira frowned.

"Yes. Levy!"

"Aye Master!"

"Take that scroll don't touch it but study it for me. That has to be whats wrong with these two."

"Aye!" Levy cried thinking up scenarios to get the scroll up to look at.

"Armor would work. Erza can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Yes what do you need?"

"Pick up that scroll"

Erza did not even get to pick it up before it burst into flames. Just as she thought. A gypsy made it. In addition, a demon must have helped.

"This scroll is a love scroll curse. However, it also has the demon effect that only the reader it was meant for can read it or touch. Thus when Erza touched. Even when wearing armor it burst into flames."

"So Natsu doesn't really hate me?" Lucy amazed over Gajeels shoulder. Gajeel brought Lucy back but the only way was to knock her out and carry her back sobbing blood.

"No Lucy, he is very much in love with you but under a curse. If I am correct, he should have pitch black eyes. The curse make the body function like a robot. In addition, the soul is hidden. The soul is always shown in the eyes."

"Well if that's the case then theres something very wrong with Lisanna. Her eyes are completely normal .Natsu is cursed" Master explained as he walked dramatically down the stairs.

"What do you mean Master?"

* * *

><p>In the infirmary<p>

Lisanna eyes were normal. However, Lucy and happy were the only ones un-cursed that knew Lisanna had no soul to begin with. She wore contacts.

"Well Levy what do you think?" Master asked curiously.

"Well they are conscious enough to tell me what was on the scroll so I could possibly reverse the curse."

"Well let's wake up the oafs." Master grinned as he smacked Natsu up side the head.

"OW! Master what was that all about?" Natsu screeched.

"Hi Natsu" Lucy said sheepishly.

Natsu scowled at her with a face that made Lucy fell like she was being beaten with saying or doing anything. Cursed Natsu was mean.

Levy broke Natsu's glare to ask what the scroll said. He explained it was a weird poem what was about crows and doves and how the crow sold its heart for his. In addition, how it was from the now sleeping Lisanna.

"So wait Lisanna gave you the poem?" Levy cried.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing come on guys I think I know how to solve this."

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail<p>

Levy sat for hours reading books and writing down words. She went to all references about doves and all the references about crows. A dove is an angel and a crow is a demon. The only time they ever connect is in a forbidden curse that is very rare to see. Because the only original copy is in a foreign language only a handful of people can understand. In addition, translated is very much lethal.

"I found the curse. Now the hard part is counter acting it."

"What is the curse anyway?" Lucy snatched the paper.

"Don't read it out loud!"

"Why?"

"If you do the other person who hears it will fall madly in love with you like a robot. And you will fall in love with them."

"Okay I won't read it out loud."

"Good. Now please can I have it back?"

"Um. Yeah hold on," Lucy dashed away to her house so she could do exactly what Levy told her not to do. Read it aloud. With Gajeel sitting in her room.

* * *

><p>"My heart had a steady rhythm all those years ago.<p>

I gave you everything I had, my love.

Feelings for you grew and couldn't let go.

You fell in love with a pure dove,

not with the black raven.

Did you feel as if a dove was better than my love?

Ravens have sharp claws that send doves to heaven.

Blood was my trophy because

without a dove even a raven looks sent from above.

My heart has no beat anymore,

I sold it away to have yours."

* * *

><p>Poof!<p>

Lucy just starred at the poem, and Gajeel just starred at her.

'Where is she where is she!' Levy screamed in her head. It didn't take her long to find Lucy kissing Gajeel in her window. Gajeel kissing her back. Both with empty eyes. With hidden souls.

* * *

><p>OMG! I know nobody probably like Gajeel and Lucy but I've always wanted them to get together. Therefore, I had them get cursed together. :D<p>

Hope you liked it!

* * *

><p>CONTEST WINNER AND HER POEM!<p>

CONTEST WINNER: Ree-Vance

POEM:

* * *

><p>My heart had a steady rhythm all those years ago.<p>

I gave you everything I had, my love.

Feelings for you grew and couldn't let go.

You fell in love with a pure dove,

not with the black raven.

Did you feel as if a dove was better than my love?

Ravens have sharp claws that send doves to heaven.

Blood was my trophy because

without a dove even a raven looks sent from above.

My heart has no beat anymore,

I sold it away to have yours.

* * *

><p>I 3 it sooo much! Congrates! Ree-Vance!<p> 


	10. Cure

Hiya Readers! Hope you all liked the last chappy! Frankly I loved it! GajeelxLucy! I've always loved them together! 3 3 sadly it wont last long!

* * *

><p>Re-Cap<p>

'Where is she where is she!' Levy screamed in her head. It didn't take her long to find Lucy kissing Gajeel in her window. Gajeel kissing her back. Both with empty eyes. With hidden souls.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Cure<p>

Levy even though she knew it was the curse was heartbroken. Especially since she knew Gajeel always loved Lucy. He always had some strange obsession with her. When she died he never came to the guild. Until he smelled her. With his freaky dragon slayer powers.

"Sleepus!" Levy screamed to knock out the cursed couple.

They both fell asleep and fell out the window. Levy called to the other trying to find Lucy to carry the idiots to the guild. She wondered with a frown 'why was Gajeel at Lucy's house?'

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail<p>

Levy worked hard to work up a cure. She worked for what seemed like hours before they had to cal the doctor that healed Master during the Phantom war. She, the human hater, wasn't very happy about it. But she was in dept to the guild. She owed them a lot for what Markorav did for her. She saved her life once or twice.

"Where are the cursed fools?" the angry woman asked

"Their right there" Levy pointed with a pout. The man she loved under a love curse with her best friend. She felt betrayed. Yet she knew Lucy didn't mean it. She too was upset about Natsu being taken by Lisanna. Someone she finally trusted practically stabbed her in the back.

"Wow, even for Fairy Tail, you sure are stupid humans." The angry elf woman laughed

"What?" the whole guild cried in unison."

"Huh. All it takes is simple. Just say the poem backwards."

The whole guild looked as though she rained on their parade. They felt totally stupid.

The old woman scoffed and started recasting the curse backwards. She sounded like a squirrel on rewind. She was saying as fast as she could so she could just get away from all these humans.

"There, they'll be fine." She walked out of the guild as the four cursed friends sprung up from their slumber.

"What happened?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his soar un-cursed head.

"Natsu you jerk!" Lucy ran off crying

"Lucy!" Natsu cried

"Let her go man. She's upset at you. You did act like a jerk under a curse or not." Gajeel snapped

"Ugg. Huh? Oh no! Natsu! Quick we have to get Lucy!" Lisanna cried. She woke up after everyone else. Thanks to the cure for the curse she now has something she didn't have before.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked bewildered on the whole situation.

"She's in trouble! There's a demon after her!"

* * *

><p>Lucy running towards THAT bar<p>

'Natsu! That baka! He doesn't even realize what he did! Even if he was under curse that still went too far! I was conscious when!' she stopped running to start sobbing.

'Oh no, Levy. Levy I'm so sorry' she broke through sobs.

"Oh you poor Angel child."

She knew that voice. It was the voice in the alley.

"What do you want? Jaq."

She looked up enough to see his sickining grin.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail searching for Lucy<p>

"LUCY!" everyone was yelling.

Natsu knew he had to find her. Lisanna explained everything. Lucy could die if they didn't go and get her.

* * *

><p>Flash:<p>

"What?" Natsu cried

"Okay now I should explain."

"Yeah you should!" Natsu snapped scaring Lisanna

"Well you know how I sold my soul to become a demon?" Lisanna said innocently

"WHAT!"Everyone BUT Natsu and Happy screamed

"Yeah. What about it?" Natsu asked intrigued

"Well I didn't sell it. It was kind of stolen actually. I'm sorry!" she got in a cradle position expecting them to hit her. That's what they always did in Edolas

"Wait so who took your soul?"

"Jaq, he's planning to take Lucy's soul. He's in love with it because it's so pure. It's like a gourmet meal for demons. He took my soul for his whole master plan. He made me do things I wish I never did. I hurt people. Many people. All because he wanted Lucy's soul. Any demon would go to extreme lengths for it."

"How extreme?" Natsu asked. (always so dense)

"He stole my soul! Is that not extreme enough for you!" Lisanna barked

"Sorry"

"Well his plan is going perfectly right now other than the fact that I got my soul back. We need to find Lucy because he is planning to kill her! RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>End<p>

He cringed at the thought of losing Lucy again. He couldn't bear it. He didn't want to see his princess in pain.

"LUCY!" he screamed to the sky.

He knew he had to keep running. Run until his legs gave out whatever got him to her. He kept running until….

"Lucy…" he whispered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

><p>Sorry! Such a short chappy but it builds up the drama! That's what this story thrives on! Well I hope you liked it because even though it's short I worked hard on it!<p>

* * *

><p>Visit my blog at by going to my profile and looking for the link. If you want to read some of my other stories straight from my imagination. Don't worry I'll still do the Fan Fiction! The story on my blog is called <span>End of the World Hero's<span> I'll update chappy by chappy. The stories based around the end of the world (duh: P) and 10 hero's. I'll introduce each hero by chapter and how they use their powers. Then they all meet up and go on an epic battle to save what remains of human kind.


	11. Twist

Hiya Readers! Hope you all liked the last chappy! Sorry for such a big cliffy!

Nalu Seirei! This chappy for you because you kind of scare me! Lol jk I love that you like my story!

* * *

><p>Re-cap<p>

He cringed at the thought of losing Lucy again. He couldn't bear it. He didn't want to see his princess in pain.

"LUCY!" he screamed to the sky.

He knew he had to keep running. Run until his legs gave out whatever got him to her. He kept running until….

"Lucy…" he whispered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Lucy…" he whispered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Lucy was holding Jaq in the air by his neck with devil wings sprouting from his back. She was slowly taking the life out of Jaq, squeezing hard enough to break his collarbone. You could see him gasping for air and Lucy's blank expression. Her now black hair shadowed her eyes. Her once beautiful smile was a fowl grin. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"LUCY!" he ran too catch her as her body fell toward the ground. He was too busy seeing if the man and Lucy were okay to notice the Gypsy demon woman hiding in a nearby alley, saying a curse. A body switch curse.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail<p>

"Natsu explain again, what was Lucy doing?" Gray looked at him swearing he was crazy. Did he hear what he thought he heard? That Lucy was killing the man? He swore Natsu must be wrong. Lucy would never do that. She is too kind.

"She was killing that man." Natsu glared at the ground clenching his fists. Why would Lucy do that?

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled as she burst into the guild.

"Where's Lucy? Is she okay?" Lisanna was crying when she saw Jaq. She went silent and just stared.

"That's Jaq. Why did you bring him here?" Lisanna growled

"That's Lucy, in Jaq's body. Jaq is in Lucy's body." Loki said, showing up out of nowhere as always.

"Why would Lucy be in Jaq's body and Jaq in Lucy's body?" Lisanna questioned.

"Wait that means, IM DATING A DEMON DUDE IN LUCY'S BODY!" Natsu looked as though someone rained on his parade. He was past the point of devastation to straight out depression.

"Oh, poor Natsu." Lisanna giggled.

"Don't worry Natsu, I will change them back." Loki said as he shifted his hand over Lucy's body, then Jaq's.

"They should be okay now; they'll wake up any minute so get ready for the fireworks." Loki pushed everyone to the side as they woke up.

Lucy opened her eyes, spotted Jaq, and leapt towards him with her angel prayer dagger. She wanted to kill him. He told her everything. The truth. For the first time she had been down to earth as an angel, he told the truth about her death, and why she was there.

"YOU JERK!" Lucy screamed as she drove toward his throat.

"Tsk." He grinned then disappeared.

Lucy looked up to see Jaq standing on one of the rafters. She let her wings rip out of her back as she tried to fly up to him when she fell back down her wings drenched in her blood.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lucy hissed loudly.

"See that ring around your neck?" he pointed toward her neck.

She didn't see it before but she did have a halo around her neck. Pain burning around where her deal with the gypsy demon was.

"That's your halo. It releases the curse you have with that bat woman and makes it harder for you to use your angel powers. People always tell me don't play with your food but I think it sounds fun. Considering the new circumstances I think it sounds like fun."

"What do you mean?" she panted

"I'm going to send you on some adventures to find me. Until then the only thing that can help you stay alive is Lacrimas. Think of it as how Natsu eats fire. I am going to make it harder every time. Even though you know the truth, you don't know enough of it to kill me. As you already know I'm not a demon."

Jaq grabbed her head and pulled her to face him.

"I'm a god." He backed up enough for his angel wings to sprout out of his back and lift him into the air out of the guild when he yelled, "The only thing that can return you to normal is this rosary. It's going to take a lot to get it! You have three years. If you don't beat me and get it by then, then your soul is mine to keep. And do whatever I wish with."

"Your just trying to plump me up before you eat me aren't you." Lucy grinned. She wasn't as evil as he was but she understood. He did say before he would do anything for her soul. He would wait if he needed. Waiting could be good for him.

"Heh, either way. Three years. You win you stay on earth for however long you want. Plus I'll be your personal slave." He grinned

"You win and you get my soul." She grinned back.

"Do you accept the game?" he smiled

"Sounds fun. Can't wait to win."

He scowled at her comment.

"Okay starting today. You have three years. You won't always find me. But I'll find you. You can live regularly though. You have no need to find your killer anymore anyway. So see ya!" he flew fast out of the guild before she built up her strength to pull a fast move and go after him. She had to hand it to him. He was smart, and fast.

"Lucy, what did he mean by you know the truth?" Natsu asked worryingly.

"Before she explains that, patch up her back!" Lisanna cried at the sight of her mangled back. Lucy retracted her wings when Virgo appeared to sew it up for her.

* * *

><p>Later after Virgo had patched Lucy's back, the conversation resumed.<p>

"So Lucy, explain." Master frowned.

"Well, first thing first, Jaq was the one who killed me. And he stole Lisanna's soul and manipulated it." Lucy winced a bit, as Lisanna hugged her, apologizing.

"Lisanna its fine but you're hurting me."

"Sorry"

"Maybe it would be better if explained like a flashback."

* * *

><p>*FLASH*<p>

I was running towards the Bat Bar, that's where Jaq had his hideout.

'Natsu! That baka! He doesn't even realize what he did! Even if he was under curse that still went too far! I was conscious when…' she stopped running to start sobbing.

'Oh no, Levy. Levy I'm so sorry' she broke through sobs.

"Oh you poor Angel child."

She knew that voice. It was the voice in the alley.

"What do you want? Jaq!"

She looked up enough to see his sickening grin.

"My dear child all I want is to eat you." He grinned as ran up to her and lifted her head to face him.

"Eat me?"

"Yes you have a delicious soul, I would do anything to eat it or even have it. I would wait if I had too. I even killed you thinking it would speed up the process."

"Wait you're the one who killed me? What about that envelope? Why would you want me to solve my own murder?"

"All to lead you to the plan, but that devil woman ruined it. So I have to come up with a new one."

"But the picture with Lisanna…"

"Lie"

"What about how you said you know who killed…"

"Lie!" He interrupted again

"But the envelope and Lisanna being a demon…"

"Lies, Lies, lies, and a dabble of truth." He smiled at her. That was the first time he actually looked nice.

"Here is the real truth. I killed you. I set you up to come down here. I am the one who will decide your fate. I'm not really a demon but a god! Who would've thought, you know?"

"Wait, so you killed me?"

"Yeah. I'm a real evil guy right?"

She dashed at him and wrapped her hands around his throat pushing him down to the ground.

"That woman said if I bring my killer to her, I can live on earth again."

"How gullible are you? She set you up. She wanted me gone, even if it meant killing you. I can't tell you how many people she has had do that for her." He choked out to her with a fowl grin.

"What?" Lucy said surprised.

*END*

* * *

><p>"So, then our bodies switched. We had no control. We were going to kill each other because of that old bat I made a deal with."<p>

"Wow, so that's what happened." Natsu said still confused on the whole topic.

Everyone else followed perfectly. Everything they thought happened had been a lie.

"So what are you going to do now?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. Live normally? Do jobs, go on missions." Lucy frowned

"What are we going to do about Jaq?" Gray asked, sounding worried.

"Whatever we can, dig up leads on jobs. He said we might not always find him. But he'll find us."

"So normal living? You think you can do it?" Natsu flashed his famous smirk.

He was right; she had almost been an angel for a year now. It went by fast.

"Well let's see what comes up!" Lucy returned her loving grin.

"Right!" the Fairy Tails strongest team was on their way. They didn't know what was ahead. But they knew they would get there somehow.

* * *

><p>Oh! I love how I did this chappy! Don't worry this isn't the end! A new twist to keep the story going! *thumbs up!* dai-jo-bu!<p>

I'm going to be on vacation over the weekend but don't worry! I got the laptop so I'll do the next chapters and post 2 of them when I get home!


	12. Beginnings

Hiya Readers! How was your weekend? Mine was good! I wrote about nothing (so far) : D .

Well here this chappy!

* * *

><p>Re-Cap<p>

"So what are you going to do now?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. Live normally? Do jobs, go on missions." Lucy frowned

"What are we going to do about Jaq?" Gray asked, sounding worried.

"Whatever we can, dig up leads on jobs. He said we might not always find him. But he'll find us."

"So normal living? You think you can do it?" Natsu flashed his famous smirk.

He was right; she had almost been an angel for a year now. It went by fast.

"Well let's see what comes up!" Lucy returned her loving grin.

"Right!" the Fairy Tails strongest team was on their way. They didn't know what was ahead. But they knew they would get there somehow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Beginnings<p>

In a bar in Harujion port

"Did you hear about that angel in Fairy Tail?" one man whispered

"Did you hear about the man who cursed her? It's said he's somewhere in Harujion looking for a boat." A woman whispered back

"What was that?" Lucy yelled as she slammed her hands on the table of the whispering duo.

"Um… uh…."

"Tell me everything you know about that man who cursed me!" she scowled as she grabbed the woman's shirt and pulled her to face her.

"Okay! His name is Jaq! He's looking for a boat so he can go rebuild paradise tower! Word is that it's a trap for that angel girl! He's going to try to trap all of Fairy Tail!" the woman cried protecting her face.

Lucy threw the woman down and ran to the hotel screaming in her head. 'I have to tell Erza! I have to tell everyone!'

* * *

><p>Back at The Strongest Fairy Tail Team hotel room.<p>

"EVERYONE! I HAVE A LEAD!" Lucy cried as she burst into the room

"Really! Lucy tell us everything!" Natsu yelled with excitement.

"Its, um….uh…" She collapsed before she could even make a sentence.

"QUICK! GRAY GRAB A LACRIMA!" Natsu screamed clutching his fading friend.

She was dying. Lucy runs out of energy quick because of her newly found curse. It's been months since then, so they were all used to it. But Natsu was the only one that truly freaked out.

"Natsu. She'll be fine. We have gone over this before. Stay calm because the calmer you are the calmer Lucy is. She's already out of it as always and you screaming in the background doesn't help." Erza said as she broke Lucy out of Natsu's arms

"Okay Lucy take small bites," Erza smiled

"I know what to do I'm not stupid," Lucy scowled at Erza as she snatched the lacrima

"Take small bites." Erza flashed her horrifying grin

"Okay, okay" Lucy said scared out of her mind.

Even though Lucy was stronger then Erza she was still mortified of Erza. She knew she could still snap her like a twig with her brute strength.

Lucy took some small bites and was able to get back up slowly to face her comrades.

"Well? How do you feel?" Natsu got in her face whispering

"Fine" she chewed the rest of the Lacrima pushing Natsu away

"Well, let me tell you what I learned." Lucy paused for a moment.

"Jaq is looking for a crew to help him rebuild paradise tower…."

"WHAT! PARADISE TOWER! WE HAVE TO GO NOW AND STOP THEM!" Erza interrupted

"We will, I thought we would disguise ourselves and go on his boat as crew members, word has it he already has a boat but needs a crew. Then when we find out his plan we will engage. It may take a while so we'll have to call Mira and tell her." Lucy spoke calmly.

"Well first thing first we need to finish the mission we came here for, we can use the money to buy supplies, I hear there's only one magic store in Harujion, and they have an identity chamber." Gray added in.

"What's an identity chamber?" Natsu asked.

"An identity chamber is something that you buy or use for let's say a costume party. It lets you perfectly replicate whatever you want to be. As long as it's human."

"Well let's get to the mission! What did we have to do again?" Natsu and Happy cheered together.

"Find a magical item called the sifter; it mixes two magical items perfectly and is extremely rare. The reward is 200,000 jewels." Erza read off the flyer

"Well we can check the Magic shop and while we are there get identity chamber." Lucy recommended.

"Well let's go!" Erza dragged the four out of the hotel room. She had to stop anything involved with paradise tower.

* * *

><p>At the ONLY magic shop in Harujion<p>

"Who would've thought they had both of them here?" Lucy starred into the window at the sifter and chamber on display. Then she noticed the price tags

"Only 30,000 jewel for both!" Lucy cried

"They are having an all out sale." Erza said as she pointed to the sign window.

"Well we better get it before anyone else!' Natsu said, about to jump through the window when Gray grabbed him.

"Hold on flame brain, you can't just jump through the window."

"And you can't walk around half naked!" Natsu yelled back at him

"AH!" he looked down to see JUST his boxers.

"You want to fight flame brain!"

"Beat you! You got it ice perv!"

"What was that!" Erza towered over the two

"Nothing! We are best friends!" the duo said in unison

"I got them!" Lucy came out holding the two items.

"Whoa! Luce that was quick!" Natsu said bewildered

"You two were so busy fighting I went in and got them, so let's go and don't break anything!" Lucy towered over the two with Erza

"AYE!" they cried covering their heads.

"Hey that's my phrase!" Happy cried.

"Where have you been Happy?" Lucy looked at him.

"Ah! Lucy your sooo mean! I've been here the whole time!" He broke into sobs.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room<p>

"So we have the jewels, we got the chamber let's get ready, First up Happy." Lucy pointed to Happy

Happy went into the chamber and came out. He changed into a purple cat with big purple eyes and a tiny pink nose.

"Okay Natsu."

Natsu jumped in and when he came out he was very Natsu like. He had Jet black hair that covered his head sloppily, purple eyes, his whole face structure changed along with it. He was buff and had dark baggy jeans and a white heavy metal tee.

"Wow, um cute Natsu. Okay Erza your turn." Lucy shook her head trying to not get a nosebleed from her new bf. He was cuter than he was before.

Erza walked in calmly and came out holding chocolate cake. Not a surprise, she was shorter and wore a bikini like top with shorts. She was skinny enough were you could see her ribs. She also had short jet black hair but it was flat and shiny, it fell over her newly red eyes.

"Gray,"

Gray entered shirtless and came out shirtless. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes that were almost like an ocean. He had light baggy jeans that feel so you could see the rim of his heart underwear. When Natsu saw this he died laughing.

"Now my turn!" Lucy jumped into the chamber

She came out and when she did gave all four of her comrades a nose bleed. She came out with shiny purple hair that fell right above her butt. She was short and skinny and had on a black half tube top and a camo vest that was zipped up over her shorts but hanged enough to see her belly button. She had black converse and knee high socks that accented her legs. Her still chocolate eyes perfectly let her freckles come out.

"W-wow… Luce you look… really good." Natsu said as his nose bleed out of control as he thought of the old Lucy in that outfit.

It wasn't how she looked that set everyone off, it was picturing old her in her new outfit.

"Oh um thanks. We have to get going come on!" Lucy dragged the mumbling four lost in the image of Lucy.

On the dock signing up for Jaq's crew.

"Welcome to the Blue Accent. We are hoping you will love your cruise." a woman handed Lucy the flier.

'Welcome to Jaq's magical cruise! Party with me as we go investigate the famous Paradise tower' the flier read, THE Jaq was sitting in a lounge chair drink a mimosas holding another out to the camera like he was inviting company.

"So it's just a cruise?" Natsu asked

"Yes. But we still have to investigate." Lucy grinned at the paper.

'Even though this is a mission I haven't been pampered in forever! This will be nice!' Lucy thought to herself. Not realizing all the other was thinking the same thing.

"Well let's go rent a room!" Gray grinned to his comrades

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu followed behind.

"We are going to have to give Natsu anti sickness pills aren't we? This trip will kill him without it." Erza said to Lucy pulling pills out of her bag.

"Already planned it." The girls giggled off with each other not knowing a certain "Captain" was specifically watching them.

* * *

><p>Kind of short I know! But it adds to the drama! Hope you liked it! Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Next time on Lies<p>

"Lucy! Why is everyone sleeping!" Natsu asked the sleeping angel.

"What's going on!"


	13. The New Beginning

Hiya Readers! How was your weekend? Mine was GREAT! I spent it with the greatest friends in the whole world! I love you guys if you're reading this!

Lucy: I hear ya! Love you too!

Natsu: I don't think she was talking about you Lucy.

Erza: She was talking about all of us.

Grey: Yesh but I AM her favorite

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my brain XD

Re-Cap

"So it's just a cruise?" Natsu asked

"Yes. But we still have to investigate." Lucy grinned at the paper.

'Even though this is a mission I haven't been pampered in forever! This will be nice!' Lucy thought to herself. Not realizing all the other was thinking the same thing.

"Well let's go rent a room!" Gray grinned to his comrades

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu followed behind.

"We are going to have to give Natsu motion sickness pills aren't we? This trip will kill him without it." Erza said to Lucy pulling pills out of her bag.

"Already planned it." The girls giggled off with each other not knowing a certain "Captain" was specifically watching them.

Chapter 13

The Fairy Tail comrades had spent more time partying then they did anything else. They didn't do any research to find out they were only a few days away from Paradise Tower. And a few days away from losing everything.

"Lucy! Go fishing with me!" Happy whined at the blonde

"You mean in the pool? All your going to catch are fat tourists"

"I've never heard of that fish is it good?"

"Um happy, it's not a fish, and I'm not going fishing with you. Ask Natsu or Grey. Erza and me are enjoying this nice spa." Lucy told the blue cat as she dipped into a mud bath.

"Luuuuuccyy! Pleeeeasee!" The cat rolled over his tongue

"No! I'm enjoying... the… spa…." Lucy climbed out of the mud bath and collapsed next to it with Erza following soon after.

Slowly people started to collapse on the boat; even attendants' of the cruise fell into a sleep. The only ones to stay awake the longest were a blue cat, and a flame eater.

"NATSU! LUCY COLLOAPSED!" Happy screamed at the flame headed boy

"WHAT! WHERE?" Natsu hurried after the blue hovering cat.

They didn't speak the just ran. They had to get to Lucy, Natsu had to get too Lucy. But by time they got there the blue cat already lost its will to keep going and slowly hovered down. Natsu following close behind caught him and picked up his angel who was lying defenseless on the floor.

"Lucy! Are you okay?"

"Lucy! Why is everyone sleeping!" Natsu asked the sleeping angel.

"What's going on?"

He looked around long enough before he himself fell into sleep alongside his princess.

"Luce….."

"How pathetic." A man spoke as Natsu's eyes came to a final close.

"He cares so much about his little angel. But I'm going to send them somewhere special."

"So Jaq, how are we going to get them all in the tower? There are only two of us." Sam, Jaq's old accomplice, asked him.

"We can manage." Jaq flashed his evil grin.

What he was planning. Was cruel enough to make Lucy want to kill herself.

Later at Paradise Tower

"Jaq…. I got them all inside." Sam panted

"Stop, they aren't that heavy." Jaq hissed

"Lucy is…" Sam copied Happy

"Shut up, she's in her cell correct?"

"Yes. She's fast asleep. Not even me dropping her down the stairs a few seconds ago woke her up"

Jaq scowled at Sam and left to a small cell far from the sleeping cruise riders. Lucy's comrades sleeping on the top of the pile.

Lucy's Cell

"Ugh, where am I? Why do I feel like I was dropped down the stairs?" Lucy groaned rubbing her bruised body.

"Because my idiot accomplice dropped you down the stairs." Jaq spoke as he entered Lucy's morbid cell.

"Great, what do you want Jaq." Lucy hissed

"Well, I don't know. Maybe make this whole time harder for you." Jaq grinned

"I have 3 years left."

"Actually 2 years 222 days."

"Why so many twos?"

"It makes it easier to keep track" Jaq smiled

"So what exactly are you going to do?"

"Well you're going back in time. Before you met Natsu and Fairy Tail, but you will still be a part of Fairy Tail. Oh and you will be in this same pathetic state"

"How does that involve all these innocent people"

"It was the only way to get you to come aboard"

"Is this a test?"

"You have to make Natsu fall in love with you again. You have one year. If he doesn't fall in love with you within one year, then you are stuck, without the ability to finish our bet. Technically, unless you do this right. You die."

"But wait…."

"Bye bye."

_WOOSH!_

"Natsu!" Mirajane yelled.

"What! I'm gunna beat Icy once and for all!"

"Well why don't you make friends with that girl first. She's been her for a few days. She just sits in the corner and drinks." Mira pointed at a blonde headed girl with chocolate eyes. She had a small satchel, filled to the brim with Lacrimas.

Well? I know it was short but this was more of an intro into the Past Discovering Arc. I hope you all liked this chappy though! Love Fairy Tail! Love all of my Fans!

ShiningSteller

Nalu Seirei

Ree-Vance

Emcronia

Princess Happy

WaterVixen

Wolfsmiley

Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants

Crystilia

MajorReader619

Tenten93

Elemental Dragon Slayer

FrEaK mAgNeT

Ollusaa

AlexGrace123

I LOVE YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! PLEASE SEND MORE REVIEWS! 

Preview

"Give us Lucy, "

"We would never sell out a team mate!"

Erza rushed to block Fairy Tail with her shield. The blast was coming full speed. Before it hit Lucy pulled Erza out of the way. All Fairy Tail saw was a white flash. And Natsu screaming out to Lucy.

I know I know but I'm changing up this part of the series to fit Lucy's angelic character in this story. I ABSOLUTLY DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.


	14. Discovering it Again

Hiya readers! I know I promised some of you I would get this done last Tuesday but had some technical problems. : P well! Here it is. Enjoy. OR DIE! Lol

* * *

><p>Re-Cap<p>

"Natsu!" Mirajane yelled.

"What! I'm gunna beat Icy once and for all!"

"Well why don't you make friends with that girl first. She's been her for a few days. She just sits in the corner and drinks." Mira pointed at a blonde headed girl with chocolate eyes. She had a small satchel, filled to the brim with Lacrimas

* * *

><p>Chapter 14. Discovering it all over again.<p>

"Oy! I'm Natsu! This is happy!" the salmon haired boy grinned to Lucy.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"What?"

Lucy chugged down the rest of her beer and threw money on the table.

"Mira! I'm gunna grab a mission!" Lucy yelled as she went upstairs and grabbed an S-Class mission.

Lucy had not known Natsu long. But she had been in this world long enough to get an S-Cass rank.

"Alright Lucy!"

"Mira! I'm gunna go with her!" Natsu grinned

'Natsu, the same persistent guy as always.' Lucy grinned at this thought. He was always the same. He just didn't remember her.

* * *

><p>Later on the train.<p>

"Wow, he stills the same seasick guy" Lucy spoke out her thoughts.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Happy's squeaky voice came out.

"Nothing, um ill be right back. I'm really sorry but you guys shouldn't have come with me. There wouldn't be anything for u to do."

"Why not Lucy?"

"I can handle it on my own."

Lucy walked to the middle of the train and opens the escape hatch on the top of the train and climbed out to the top.

"Lucy?" happy yelled and followed her out.

Happy was too late because as soon as he was even almost out of the hatch Lucy was gone.

* * *

><p>Where Lucy is.<p>

"Alright. You're Welcome. Thank you for the generous reward."

"Quite alright miss. You are very strong you know that?"

"Can we keep what I showed you too ourselves? I don't need people knowing I eat poi-"

"LUCY!" Natsu was screaming

"Oy. Hey Natsu."

"Ready for the mission! I'm all fired up!"

"Don't worry I already finished it."

"What? But Lucy we've only been gone for an hour,"

"Well I'm done. Don't ask questions. Let's go home."

"Can we walk? I don't want to ride the train."

"No. we are riding the train. I'm packing a lot of money right now and I'm too annoyed to deal with muggers right now."

"Lucy..."

"I said we are riding the train!"

'That seems so unlike her. Wait I don't even know her. But I feel like I do. Something about her. I can't get enough of,' Natsu thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail<p>

"That was quick. Lucy keeps going like this and you might take over Masters job." Mira smiled

"I don't think that will happen Mira."

"Alright. The usual?"

"No. I'm good. I'm gunna go home."

"Oy! Lucy! I'm coming' with!" Natsu shouted

"Okay. But use the door."

'Why did I say that? He's never been to my house before!'

"Happy? Can you go hang out with Erza?"

"But Ezra's scary!" Happy whined

"Please? I promise fish later."

"FOR THE FISH!" Happy rushed off already drooling thinking about fish.

"Nice. So why the aloneness?" Lucy mumbled

"I don't know. I feel like I really want to spend time with you. Just us."

"You've always been so truthful."

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"Oy, Natsu wake up. Why you stayed at my house. God. There are bites of fire chicken all over."

"Sorry Lucy" Natsu yawned

"Its fine everyone's probably expecting us at the guild."

"Lucy you're so nice. But weird."

She missed that. She hated being called weird. But truly she loved it. It was his way of saying he cared. It was like saying I love you. And best of all he only said it to her. It made her heart flutter.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Why are you saying thanks?" Natsu looked confused

"Oh nothing."

"You're weird."

'But so beautiful. Your blond hair falls perfectly. Your eyes are mesmerizing. Why am I thinking this? I barely know her! But still. I wish I could know everything.'

Natsu thinking about Lucy would send him into a trance. He would drool more thinking about her than fire chicken. In one day. He was more addicted to her chocolate eyes than Cana was too booze.

"Okay Natsu. We better get going."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah we better head out."

Later walking towards the guild.

'Their whispering. It's just like that one time. When the guild got attacked.' Lucy thought before she looked up.

"Oh no." looking at the guild with metal and iron spears sticking through it.

"Not again."

* * *

><p>Wow. The love starts again. Yay! This part of the series is going to part by part. As a tease! But don't worry I'm going to get the next chappy up VERY soon. The cliffhanger makes this more dramatic: D<p>

To be continued…..

* * *

><p>Right now<p>

At the guild.

"Mira? What happened" Natsu asked.

'I know exactly what happened. Phantom attacked. Because of me. My idiot father. He did this. I have to relive the worst part of my life. Almost losing Fairy Tail completely. And now that everything is different has happened. Who knows how this will change.'

"Well Phantom attacked-"

Mira didn't get to finish before Lucy started Hacking violently. She needed a Lacrima. Only one would help though. She could show everyone though. She ran into a separate room while Mira continued to explain to Natsu what happened. But the whole conversation. His mind was on Lucy.

"It's my entire fault." Lucy cried at home.

"By now Levy and the rest of Shadow gear are already on the tree. And the war has begun."

"Hello little miss. You have to come with me." A deep voice spoke behind her. She knew that voice. He was her friend too. But right now. He was her enemy.

"Fine. I'll come with you. Only if you can catch me."

Bad Idea. Soon after she had this little 'bet' with him. She lost all her power to move. Not a Lacrima in site.

* * *

><p>War at Phantom.<p>

"Do have Lucy?" Phantoms Master asked Gajeel

"Yes. She's in a cell at headquarters."

Just like before. Natsu heard him. And he was already in pursuit of Phantoms headquarters.

Lucy was already passed out. She was way out of it. While she was almost dead asleep Natsu had already broken her out of the tower for her to awake on Fairy Tails couch.

"Oh. Hey how did I get back here?" Lucy mumbled as she stumbled of the couch.

"Lucy, relax we will explain."

"I already know. Hand me my bag."

Natsu walked over to her satchel that she left at the guild earlier that day.

She pulled out a Poison Lacrima and moved it towards her mouth. Before she could bit down Natsu smacked out out of her hand.

"We must never consider our lives of no value!" He yelled at her.

Lucy didn't say anything but pulled out another Lacrima. Before he could smack it out of her hand she had enough energy to flash up on a beam in the ceiling of the guild.

"LUCY!"

She took a bit and stuck out her tongue at Natsu.

"Would you be quiet? I won't die."

She ate over 12 Lacrimas before she came back down and cracked her neck and started walking towards the door to where the phantom guild started walking towards the guild.

"Give us Lucy, "

"We would never sell out a team mate!"

Erza rushed to block Fairy Tail with her shield. The blast was coming full speed. Before it hit Lucy pulled Erza out of the way. All Fairy Tail saw was a white flash. And Natsu screaming out to Lucy.

The white flash disappeared to see Lucy standing and munching on a tiny Lacrima

"Dang, all that compressed energy became such a tiny Lacrima. Now that is truly weak." Lucy finished off the Lacrima.

"Here I come."

Lucy started a dead off run off the cliff.

"LUCY!" everyone behind her was screaming.

Natsu was the only one silent. Mouth gaping. Tears streaming.

* * *

><p>Wow. Yay. Sorry but no previews! You'll have to wait and see! The previews would be spoilers! XD<p>

Love all my Fans!

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	15. Rubbing Off

Hiya readers! How is everyone this fine day? If its bad it's going to get better with this awesome new chappy! YAY!

RECAP

Lucy started a dead off run off the cliff.

"LUCY!" everyone behind her was screaming.

Natsu was the only one silent. Mouth gaping. Tears streaming.

Chapter 15

Natsu kept running it over in his mind where the girl of his dreams, jumped. After him telling her she must never consider her life insignificant. She still tries to end her life. He wanted to chase down the cliff after her. But a voice in his said.

"Don't…. don't move… I'm okay"

'LUCY!' it was her voice. She was speaking to him in his mind.

Natsu got up and ran toward the cliff. But before he could get to the edge a rush of air pushed him back.

A giant white flash with red falling behind it was crashing into the guild smashing it to bits. The cannon exploded with flashes of red and orange. One fling towards the flash and shrunk.

The Flash crashed into the ground smoke surrounding it. A bright red light shining through. Slowly the fog faded.

"Well, that was a little too easy. Enough games. Where is Jaq? Send the jerk out." Lucy's voice was menacing. She scared herself a bit but she had too much pride to admit so.

The little red stone she was holding was pushed into her deep pockets as her white glinting wings with splashes of blood here and there started to erode into sparkling dust. She was suddenly in a black cargos and a black half tank with the back completely missing. She pulled ex-quipped like Erza a glistening Kanata with red velvet strips wrapping round the handle.

A black flash came out of the smashed guild. She readied herself digging her bare feet into the soft dirt. The flash crash landed letting dust gather around him. Jaq stood ready for battle, his black wings encircling his demonic aura. His black suit was clean and vibrant. The black from his jacket pants and tie were blinding and surprisingly bright.

"Ready to fight Lucy?"

"More than ready."

Lucy leapt from her spot and slashed her sword what seemed a thousand times. Jaq dodging every slash swish and stab swiftly. They were moving so fast the rest of the guild members couldn't tell who cried from pain. Even with one being red haired and one blonde their movements were fast enough were it was orange.

Lucy had to stop for a break. She had her sword bent into her stomach and no way to heal it.

"Give up?" the also injured Jaq asked. He had wounds that scattered his chest and his stomach. He had cuts all over his arms and legs. But because he had full control of his powers he healed quick and the blood that use to drip from his mouth seemed to rewind its self.

"Never…" Lucy whimpered and panted. She pulled out the bent Kanata and made it disappear. She pulled out the little red stone. She thought for a second before shoving it back into her pocket.

"My move then." Jaq came and kicked her to the ground. He kicked again using his powers to make her fly into the guild and crash to the ground. No one moved to help. Most were frightened of Jaq. But some just didn't care.

"See, you can lay there and dye slowly and no one will care." He spat his crude words towards her hoping she wouldn't get up. Also knowing that when she's angry she fights better.

Lucy spat out a little blood and looked at him and said. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work. You might as well just give me the cross if you don't want to die."

'How did she know about the cross?' he thought grabbing his pocket enclosing the opening to the strongest weapon known to man. It only had one master. Lucy.

"You don't even have the strength to fight me. You're worthless. No one loves you. What's worse is you lose our bet. Its one year today. You spent so much time just sitting in the corner of the guild trying not to get noticed. He doesn't love you. Your garbage." He swallowed. That whole speech was to mask his fear. He knew what she could do if she had the cross.

"Really? You said he just had to fall in love with me."

FLASH! :D

"You have to make Natsu fall in love with you again. you have one year. If he doesn't fall in love with you within one year, then you are stuck, without the ability to finish our bet. Technically, unless you do this right. You die."

FLASH! :D

"And?" Jaq hissed

"Well he's always been in love with me. He just won't admit it." She slowly rose and stumbled a little.

"Natsu, I love you." She looked at him with blood tears and blood leaking from her mouth.

Why did it break the deal? Those words broke it for him. Lucy won. And Jaq lost. And he lost even more afterwards.

Afterwards

"So Lucy? What happened?" Natsu asked with his stupidly smug smile

"You know, you were there and you remember." Lucy grinned putting her award of being an amazing pick pocket on her halo.

"Feels good to be a full angel again."

"Well only for a few seconds" A voice spoke.

A black flash went by grabbing the cross and stood on a high pile of Lacrima in paradise tower.

"You still have 222 days and 2 years. You think I would let you off that easy?"

"You know what Jaq? I'm glad."

"What?"

"If this game keeps going on, I have more chances to kill you slowly. Pain dripping from your eyes." The more she went on the more hungry for it she seemed.

"Well my girl I'm rubbing off on you. Let's continue our game."

"Gladly."

Whoa… BLAH!

Next few chappys are going to be building blocks for the new era of the story ;) you'll loooove it!

Lucy: yay!

Natsu: Can I have some fire chicken?

Gray: I'm her favorite

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Erza: EXQUIP~

Happy: I just wanted your fish cake!

Me: Geeheehee: 3


	16. To The Spa

Hiya Readers! How is everyone! Great year and happy the beginning of 2012 is going to be great!

Re-cap

"So Lucy? What happened?" Natsu asked with his stupidly smug smile

"You know, you were there and you remember." Lucy grinned putting her award of being an amazing pick pocket on her halo.

"Feels good to be a full angel again."

"Well only for a few seconds" A voice spoke.

A black flash went by grabbing the cross and stood on a high pile of Lacrima in paradise tower.

"You still have 222 days and 2 years. You think I would let you off that easy?"

"You know what Jaq? I'm glad."

"What?"

"If this game keeps going on, I have more chances to kill you slowly. Pain dripping from your eyes." The more she went on the more hungry for it she seemed.

"Well my girl I'm rubbing off on you. Let's continue our game."

"Gladly."

Chapter 16

Dark Skull Bar

In this little bar. Full of dark guild members from guilds far and wide. This was a meeting place. But a certain demon sat in the corner playing with a visual Lacrima. He spun it around in his hand trying to think of a new plan.

"So Lucy?" Jaq spoke to himself dramatically

"You have 2 years 200 days exactly left… what should I do to ruin tomorrow?"

Meanwhile

""LUCY!" Natsu was tripping over himself trying to show her the mission they were doing.

Lucy was sitting properly at a table in the corner of the guild wear a small pair dark blue shorts and a pink half tube top. She was concerned about something. She sensed certain things like thoughts and pain. When she talked to Juvia she said it was like the sense link Meredy used when she fought her.

"What Natsu?" She spoke sourly

"Well if you're going to be I won't tell you" he grinned

"Please?" She kissed him on the cheek and made a little pout

"Well there's this mission and it requires two people and one cat. Flying blue cat to be specific." He told completely oblivious it was trap.

"Natsu..." Lucy let out a long sigh

'It has been a while since we've taken a mission…. This is obviously a trap. But I can handle it... but then again if it's Jaq who knows what he has up his sleeve…' Lucy thought to herself

"Alright Natsu… we'll take the mission… where is it?"

"I'll show you! COME ON!" He dragged her down town towards her house and stopped right in front of it.

"Um Natsu? What is the mission anyway?"

"Pack because Natsu is taking to a hot spring for the weekend!"

She took a closer look at the paper to realize it was blank. She let out a long sigh and started for her house.

"Wait!" Natsu picked her up and flew her up to the window

"Natsu there is something called a door?" Lucy scowled

"Who needs that?" Erza said from inside her room

"Erza!" Lucy cried

"Grays here too" Gray spoke in third person

"Why is my house like the new guild? Everyone hangs out here…"

"That's because your house is awesome Lucy!" Happy grinned.

"I guess so. Everyone uses all my stuff… Natsu eats all my food… Gray sleeps in my bed… Erza uses all my favorite bath soap…" Lucy grimaced

They all felt bad for a second. They knew she deserved this break. They always took her for granted. She gave them all this things and expected nothing in return.

"And Happy. My house smells like fish."

She also needed air fresheners. She was like the mama. Always told them what to do and they listened. Cared for them when they were sick. Fed them, clothed them, and even bought them things for no apparent reason. They owed her a lot.

"Lucy don't worry about packing. Or cleaning. We're going to pack and clean the house while you take a bath." Erza grinned

"Really? Do you know everything I need for the trip? And what I need done?" Lucy started as she put things on her bed to pack.

"Yes. We go through your stuff all the time. And we've come here enough to know where everything goes" Gray grinned

"Thanks… I think... well I'm going to go take that bath now." Lucy walked away slowly then faster hoping they wouldn't change their mind.

"WAIT!"

'REALLY! So much for that bath.' Lucy thought

"You forgot your robe." Natsu said as he handed Lucy her lavender robe with a flower scroll design.

"Thanks."

Bathtub! BATH TIME! LIKA BOSS! : 3

This bath seemed to be one of the most relaxing one's ever. She sat in peace listening to her music from her magic player. She loved how the bubble bath smelled. Sweet and tranquil. Ripe peaches with a sweet scent of vanilla combined in.

'Lots happened lately. I lost my life almost two years ago. Then came back. As an angel. Now I'm struggling in the next two years to stay alive. I know that even though I'm getting my halo back. I'm going to go back to heaven. Father wouldn't allow me to stay on earth. The next battle is probably going to the last. I'm going to have to say goodbye to everyone. Again…'

Lucy knew what was coming. It was going to be her last battle. Jaq knew also. Because of the secret link he put on her. He was going to die with her. And drag her down with him back to hell. That's how much he wanted her. Everything was fitting perfectly. Like usual he was stalking the blond beauty. And going to the hot spring just fit the pieces perfectly.

"Lucy!" Happy barged in.

"What's wrong happy?" Lucy was so relaxed she spoke slurred.

"Natsu said to bring you something to eat!" Happy brought in a fish knowing Lucy didn't want it.

"Go ahead and eat it Happy" Lucy sighed out

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Nest time on Lies

"Lucy you have been quiet the whole train ride… what's wrong?" Natsu asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm just preparing for what's happening next…"

Before Natsu could answer, there was an explosion at the hot springs, and a certain scarlet haired mage flying through the air…

I love you my dear reviewers. Sorry it took me so long I was trying to perfect this chapter. I'm excited for the next era of this story. : 3 we are going to be meeting some old characters and hopefully making more drama for Lucy and Natsu: 3 what's he next ERA in the series? Guess and ill add a name of your choice as the new character in my series!


	17. The Game Begins

Hiya readers! Thanx for the reviews! ^_^ sorry it took so long thou: P well here's the next chappy! Hope you like it!

Re-Cap

"Lucy!" Happy barged in.

"What's wrong happy?" Lucy was so relaxed she spoke slurred.

"Natsu said to bring you something to eat!" Happy brought in a fish knowing Lucy didn't want it.

"Go ahead and eat it Happy" Lucy sighed out

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Chapter 17

"Lucy you have been quiet the whole train ride… what's wrong?" Natsu asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm just preparing for what's happening next…"

Before Natsu could answer, there was an explosion at the hot springs, and a certain scarlet haired mage flying through the air…

Lucy watched as the air thickened with a purple miasma, her vision faded and she fell limp. The other mages around couldn't see the miasma so they weren't affected. The pink haired Natsu shook her by her shoulders trying to wake her. Getting nothing the flying red haired mage decided to finally come down to face the new pawns of his next challenge.

"Hello all. Greetings and salutations."

Natsu grabbed Jaq by the collar, the still smirking Jaq watched the anger flowing in Natsu's eyes as he yelled,

"What did you do to her!"

"Nothing, she doesn't belong in this game." Jaq smiled, he snapped and Lucy's body disappeared

"You bastard where is she!" Natsu yelled with flames leaking from his mouth

"Contain yourself. Stupid animal"

"What did you say!" Jaq could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"I might as well explain, Lucy is fine. Unless of course, you can't win my game."

"Game?" Erza budged in "What game?"

"Think of it as a giant game of hide and seek. Erza, do you know of Paradise Tower?"

Erza ran at him holding by his throat against a wall "What did you do to Lucy!"

"Nothing," Jaq choked out in a laugh." She's hiding there. That's the game, you're returning to that time. What makes it even better, is your self's in that time are there. When you fought Jellal and all that fun stuff."

"What?" Erza dropped him "What do you mean."

"You four are going back in time, to find Lucy, ANGEL Lucy. Without being seen by your past self's. That's the rules."

"So, Lucy is hiding in the past?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, and if you don't find her before Natsu destroys Jellal in that time, Lucy, and all of you. Will die."

The seriousness spread across the strongest team of Fairy Tail's faces.

"You will be going now, I will ALWAYS be watching. You will get one hint. Or rather one tool. This young girl right here."

A little blond haired girl appeared from behind Jaq. She wore a mask that covered all of her face and a dress that was used as a slave dress in the Paradise tower.

"Who is she?" Natsu asked grabbing for her mask.

"None of your business, she is just a navigator." Jaq answered tugging the young girl back by her shoulder.

"Fine, but can she speak?" Erza glared at Jaq questionly.

"H-h-hello…." The girl spoke.

"Hi!" Natsu cheered scaring the girl a bit.

"Natsu your scaring her..." Gray spoke "Dumbass, she just a little girl" not even noticing how much of an adult she was. She looks body wise to be about 17

"She smells funny. But familiar. Like peaches and vanilla." Natsu sniffed the girl making her flinch as he got in kissing range of her.

"Please sirs don't get close to me!" she yipped

"Anyway, better start the game" Jaq spoke as he threw the 17-year old girl into the armored queen.

With that he disappeared. Leaving them in the casino where it all began. They heard a crash and Natsu yelling angrily.

"Well we better get started..." Erza sighed.

Well? Viewers sorry it took me a while. But it took me a lot of inspiration. By the way there are a few clues to this. Message me if you know what I'm talking about! If you get it right ill make your name of choice the new mystery character!


	18. Chapter 18- Fire Stars

Well readers a lot of you have guessed who the girl is. Not over messaging though. And I must tell you all, you're all wrong, it's not Lucy. I apologize. It's my uncle bob.

Re-Cap

"Who is she?" Natsu asked grabbing for her mask.

"None of your business, she is just a navigator." Jaq answered tugging the young girl back by her shoulder.

"Fine, but can she speak?" Erza glared at Jaq questionly.

"H-h-hello…." The girl spoke.

"Hi!" Natsu cheered scaring the girl a bit.

"Natsu your scaring her..." Gray spoke "Dumbass, she just a little girl" not even noticing how much of an adult she was. She looks body wise to be about 17

"She smells funny. But familiar. Like peaches and vanilla." Natsu sniffed the girl making her flinch as he got in kissing range of her.

"Please sirs don't get close to me!" she yipped

"Anyway, better start the game" Jaq spoke as he threw the 17-year old girl into the armored queen.

With that he disappeared. Leaving them in the casino where it all began. They heard a crash and Natsu yelling angrily.

"Well we better get started..." Erza sighed.

Chapter 18

"We haven't gotten anywhere!" Natsu harshly yelled trying not to look at the girl who was there to help, but yet to do anything.

"Natsu, I mean sir. You haven't asked me to do anything yet."

They'd been in this building for an hour and all have completely ignored her. They expected her to just lead the way but she just dredged behind.

"You have to ask, for me to help you." She looked to the ground expecting to be struck by one of them. She was of course a slave. The only way for her to see Lucy again was to be a slave. No matter what the pain.

"Well lead the way then," Gray lifted her head up "that's what we ask of you"

Blindly and like a robot something took the girl over and she sped in front of them leading them to a room on the top floor, where Natsu once tasted Lacrima that's poisoned yet strengthened his fire. The familiar place was empty. She lead them to an empty room.

"What are you trying to pull?" Natsu fed up and missing his blonde princess tore the mask off the girls face trying to catch her as she ran away.

"Lucy?" all three whispered.

"no." Lucy's mother turned her head hopeing they would notice, know it wasn't her.

"Jaq makes this more and more complicated every time. He just love playing these games." Erza sat against a back wall starting to cry but pushing away her tears.

They all looked at her in wonder. They saw in her eyes, what looked like two stars, with fire surrounding them.

"I am Lucy's only daughter. And if you don't save mama." The young girl looked at Natsu "Daddy, I will disappear, if you don't save mama."

Sorry all my readers! i did my best to make this a long chapter... but ive had some issues with the family and have been dedicating all my time to my book. which might i say is coming along great! i hope you all havent been to upset. well anyway. tell me? what is her name? hint, she is named after someone in the series!


End file.
